Harry Potter and the Quest of the Ring
by thescarofthering
Summary: The golden trio, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Draco find themselves on the run from uncaptured death eaters after the second war. But due to a flawed portkey and a combination of spells they find themselves transported to middle earth to help the fellowship.
1. Chapter 1

-  
**hi guys. I've decided to try a crossover between Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. So tell me what you think about it :)**

**Disclaimer: everything that you recognize from hp or lotr isn't mine, and it never will be **

Chapter one: Run

The Forest of Dean was eerily quiet this night. All that could be heard was the flapping of cloaks worn by five figures wearing silver masks and holding wooden sticks. They seemed to be looking for something but their search was turning fruitless as they couldn't find whatever they were looking for. Growing impatient, one of the cloaked figures raised his stick and muttered some word in what seemed to be Latin. Suddenly, a light burst out of the stick and illuminated the forest.

Draco Malfoy sat crouched down next to Neville longbottom behind a rock, hiding. He could see Hermione Granger hidden behind a particularly large tree with her boyfriend Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. And finally there was Ron's sister Ginny and Luna Lovegood who were lying behind some bushes. All seven of them were holding their breath and clutching their wands as they kept hidden from the death eaters who were but ten meters away.

It had been like this for the past year, a goose chase between the death eaters and the seven individuals who brought down the Dark Lord. Draco hadn't wanted to be with the six people whom he ridiculed his whole life, but with his old masters followers after him he had no choice but to join Harry Potter and his crew.

It had been a year since the defeat of Voldemort and Draco was sitting comfortably in his living room. He could not bear to stay in Malfoy Manor anymore, not with all the memories. So he moved into a flat in London and visited his mother at the Manor for dinner every month. With his father in prison and the Dark Lord dead, Draco was free from the stress that he felt his entire life. Nothing could influence his choices anymore and he could be exactly who wanted, without the influence of his father. He had always tried to please his father, but it was never enough, he was always punished for one thing or another. The physical bruises healed over time, but the mental ones never did, and to that day Draco was still scared of his father, but overjoyed that he never had to see him again.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Draco got up slowly, his wand in hand, and a suspicious look on his face. No one had visited him for five months.

The last time he went to his mothers house two weeks ago she had told him that she had a few letters for him. Each letter contained the same meaning. 'join us in defeating Potter and his friends or we'll kill you' and it was always signed by the same person 'A.C'. Draco had scoffed as he read the letters all those months ago. It was obviously some of the remaining Death Daters trying to carry on their purpose. But he had made his choice, he would never serve the dark side again. Anyways, they didn't know where he lived, no one would have expected a Malfoy to live in muggle London, so no one could hurt him. Right?

But as he walked through the hallway, to see who was at the door, he wasn't so sure. He moved silently, so the people on the other side couldn't hear him. When he reached the door, the knocking got louder. He carefully looked through the peephole that the muggles so conveniently included in the house. What he saw stopped his heart for a second. On his front porch there was Alecto Carrow looking tired and dirty, but angry. Dracos heart was beating at 100 kilometres an hour now and he slowly backed away.

The knocking had become even louder and harder and Alecto could be heard yelling from outside.

"Come out, Draco dear. I'm here to talk"

When he didn't answer, Alectos voice got louder and more menacing.

"I know you're in there, now open the door, before I open it for you"

Draco gulped. He had tried to apparate but there were anti-apparation charms cast over his flat. The youngest Malfoy began to panic as the knocking became more violent and the door started to shake. He quickly noticed the fire escape and slowly climbed out, making sure to shut the door behind him. He quickly went down the ladder and ran a few blocks before hiding behind a dumpster and apparating to the first thing that came to his mind, the Forest of Dean.

He appeared next to a large maple tree and suddenly found six wands in his face. And that's how he found Potter and his companions.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had been on the run for a few months, each of them, like Draco were being targeted, not for recruitment, but for murder. None of their families knew where they were, and that was really for the best. The five of them had been prime targets for the remaining death eaters and they quickly realized that they needed to stay safe and stay together. The six saviours of the wizarding world were dubious when they listened to Dracos story but came round in the end - but it took a while.

It was difficult at first for Draco to function with the others, because neither party had forgotten about the past. But soon they realized that Draco truly was sincere when they saw how he battled the death eaters. Ron proved to be the least trusting out of them all while maintaining the belief that 'once a death eater, always a death eater'. Hermione tried to convince Ron that people can change and that Draco truly was trying. But Ron wouldn't buy it. It was only when during one particular attack by the death eaters when Draco took a cutting curse for him when he realized that Draco Malfoy really does have a heart. The six of them never would never really be the best of friends with him, but they trusted him.

Neville in particular was surprisingly the most admitting when it came to Draco. Even though the blonde had bullied him ceaselessly and made his life miserable at Hogwarts, Neville knew a changed man when he saw one, and he knew that Draco had finally changed for the better. That's why he decided to hide next to Draco during the present chase.

Suddenly Neville's nose began to twitch. 'Oh no, I can't sneeze now! I'll blow our cover' he thought. He tried to hold his breath, put his tongue on the roof of his mouth but it was no use. In the dark silence there was a loud:

"AAAACHOOOO!"

The five other youngsters all groaned internally.

"Bless you" one of the death eaters growled in a raspy voice, grinning evilly as if he just stole candy from a baby.

"Longbottom- you're a bloody idiot!" Draco hissed angrily, drawing his wand in front of him.

"Sorry" Neville said quietly " I couldn't stop it"

"Well, what's done is done." He replied "all we can do now is run. You sneak out and grab the others, I'll hold them off"

"Wait! No Malfoy! I'll distract them, it is my fault!" Neville said wide eyed.

Draco rolled his eyes " you really are thick aren't you? They NEED me so they won't kill me just yet. You on the other hand would die the moment they saw you." Draco whispered quickly. His eyes were locked on the approaching death eaters who had realized the sound had come from the pile of rocks. "Now hurry up and run!" He made to stand up but Neville held him down.

"What?!" Draco said angrily.

"Thank you, Draco" Neville said quietly, addressing the other boy by his first name for the very first time. He turned away and quietly crawled through the shadows to his friends.

Draco sat stunned for a second before standing up. Now was not the time to get all mushy he thought. He needed to use his cunning Slytherin charm on these death eaters to buy the others and himself some time.

"Well looky here" one of the masked figures crooned. "Baby Malfoy has come to join the fun. What happened to you junior? Why don't you talk to auntie Alecto anymore? Why don't you need her to help your problems anymore?" The woman had a mocking tone and the other death eaters were laughing out loud.

"Because I grew up" Draco said coldly. "Stupefy!" He yelled, starting a duel of five against one.

"What's he doing?!" Ginny hissed as the six others had gathered a few yards away from the battle.

"He's sacrificing himself" Luna said sadly

"The bloody idiot is gonna die!" Harry said angrily. "I'm going to go get him. You guys run I'll catch up. Go to the clearing we found last week, we'll come soon"

"Harry that's suicide!" Ron half-yelled

"He's saved our lives, we have to help him, Malfoy or not" Harry looked back to where the flashes of light were coming from. Draco was holding up quite well for someone against such difficult odds, but Harry knew that wouldn't last. "Look, I'm going" he said to Ron and he kissed a stunned Ginny quickly. "Keep safe. I'll see you soon"

Hermione looked at Harry and began to clear everyone away. They began to run north towards the clearing. Only Ron remained. "I'm coming with you, mate" Ron said as Harry began walking to the battle. "I need to return the favour, and I can't be in debt to a Malfoy" he joked. They ran to the now quieting battle and hid behind some bushes. They saw three death eaters on the ground and two holding their wands in Dracos face, who was currently lying on the floor.

"Well it looks like someone's learnt a few tricks" one of the death eaters said his chest heaving as if he had run a mile

"Not from Voldemort, I can assure you" Draco said weakly, spitting blood out of his mouth.

The death eaters who we're standing and waking up gasped. "You dare speak his name, you filth!" One of them yelled. All five death eaters had their wands pointed at Draco now, not noticing anything else. Harry and Ron saw this opportunity and jumped out of their hiding spot.

"Funny how you're still loyal to a dead man, who barely noticed your worth." Harry said loudly.

"Five against one. Very brave" Ron added. Both friends took one look at each other and started an offensive. While firing spells, Harry looked at Malfoy who had stolen his wand back and joined them and yelled "RUN!" He shot one more stunner and ran off with Ron and Draco, the Death Eaters not far behind. "To the clearing" he said to Draco, who nodded and picked up his pace.

When they got there, Hermiones eyes grew wide at the sight of Draco and the approaching death eaters.

"We can't apparate, it's too dangerous for all six or us!" She exclaimed

"Then make a portkey!" Ginny said anxiously, eying the death eaters who were gaining on them.

"Right." Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing. She took off her scarf and placed her wand on it. At that moment the three boys arrived, out if breath.

"Hurry Hermione!" Ron said grabbing on to the portkey like everyone else was.

"Port-"

"Impedimenta" a death eater yelled at the same time and his spell hit the scarf as another death eater shot a cutting curse at Hermione.

"-uuaaaaaaaaa!" Hermione screamed as the cut bit into her back. Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that something had gone wrong. But before they could let go they felt a familiar tug and they were transported out of the woods. The travel took a long time. Draco felt like they were spinning forever but no one dared to let go. They saw time flashing by and after what seemed like years the spinning stopped. Not that it mattered though, because they were all unconscious before it did.

A few days later, Draco woke up in a start. He noticed he was in a beautiful room and the light was pouring out from the window on to his bed. He saw a man with an impassive expression standing next to him and he became confused. Draco didn't know the man and he noticed the pointy ears coming out of the mans dark brown hair.

"Where on earth am I?" Draco demanded.

The pointy eared man looked confused. "Earth? My dear elf, I am surprised you do not know where you are. This is Rivendell of Middle-Earth"

"Elf? Middle-Earth?" Clearly the man was crazy, Draco thought as reached up to tuck his overgrown mop behind his ear. Suddenly, as he touched his ear Draco froze. He got up and moved towards the dresser, not noticing his increased height and looked in the mirror. That's the last thing he did before he fainted, after seeing his own set of pointy ears, that is.


	2. Chapter 2: Excuse me, where am I?

**So this chapter is from nevilles perspective. Please review and tell me what you think of it! **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's or Rowlings **

Chapter two: Excuse me, here am I?

Everything hurt. Neville didn't know where he was, and frankly he didn't care, as long as it was far from the death eaters that had messed up his life for the past year. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that it was still dark and he was in a forest somewhere. Slowly, he got up, his back aching. Neville quickly noticed that something wasn't right. For a fleeting second he thought they were still in the Forest of Dean, but that thought erased from his mind as he noticed the trees were much older here.

'Where's Hermione brought us?' He wondered as he began stumbling around in the dark. He knew he could light his wand but something told him that wasn't a good idea. All of a sudden it hit him. Where were the others? More specifically where was he? And then he remembered that Hermione had been hit by a curse before they left and something had been wrong with her incantation.

'If I'm lost, then the others must be as well. I have to find them, Hermione especially if she's hurt' he thought as he tripped on another tree root. 'But first I suppose I should find something or someone that can tell me where I am'. He kept walking for another hour, trying to bear his surroundings. Neville began to shiver, not because of the cold wind, but because of the deadly silence that was in the forest. Not a single animal could be heard, and this worried him. After another ten minutes of walking he saw something that looked something like a campfire. He approached it cautiously and hid behind a tree. He saw three other people sitting around it. Two of them, were laughing while the other was cooking some food. Neville then saw another person sitting alone and a bit further from the rest of the group, trying to get some rest. Feeling as if he had nothing to lose if he asked these people some questions, he stepped out from his hiding spot and cleared his throat. All of a sudden the stockier person who was cooking jumped up and held out a pan in self-defence and the dark haired fellow who was resting suddenly jumped up and clutched something at his chest.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The one with the pan said suspiciously as his two companions looked on in interest.

Neville raised his hand in surrender "look, I mean you no harm, I'm just wondering where I am" trying to stay calm.

"Where you are? We're on the outskirts of the Shire, surely you must know that" the dark haired person said.

"The shire? I've never heard of it. Is that in Scotland?" Thinking that Hermione might have done a larger distance than expected.

"Scotland? What's that?" One of the people on the floor said.

"Well it's near England..."

"England?"

"You don't know what England is?"

"And you don't know what the shire is?" The stockier one interjected. He turned to dark haired one and said "I don't believe this guy is right in the head, Mr. Frodo. What kind of hobbit doesn't know what the shire is?"

"Now wait just a minute -"

"I think he's actually lost, Sam, maybe we should help him" frodo said.

Neville couldn't keep it in any longer. "What's a hobbit? And can someone please tell me where on earth am I?"

"Well a hobbit is you of course. A halfling, look, you have the bare hairy feet and pointy ears. Hobbits are shorter than normal men, about half their height." Sam said, becoming less suspicious and more concerned for the lost person.

Neville looked down and felt his mouth drop. He realized he wasn't wearing any shoes and this feet were covered in hair. But he never felt a change, he thought he was still waking in shoes. He then slowly reached for his ears and noticed that they were indeed pointed.

"And as for earth, well I don't know what that is, but this is middle earth" the other hobbit on the floor said.

"Oh" was all Neville could say. This was a lot for him to take in so he took a deep breath.

"Who are you?"

"Neville" he felt since he had no one else to confide in he might as well tell his story to these people...er hobbits. Anyways they seemed good, although he had no idea why they were camping in a dark scary wood. "Ok so my friend hermione brought us to a different world, I am actually from a place called earth and for some reason I've turned into hobbit when just a few hours ago I was a just a man."

The four companions looked confused.

"I'm a wizard" Neville explained "and so are my friends, there are 6 of them. Have you seen six people who may seem a bit lost"

Now all four had their jaws dropped.  
"So you're like gandalf" frodo said "he's the only wizard I know that lived in these parts. Do you know any other ones? Merry? Pippin?" He asked to the fellows who had finally stood up.

"No can't say that I have" merry said.

"Maybe we should take him with us mr. Frodo" Sam suggested. "Gandalf might now what to do."

"If it wouldn't be any trouble-" Neville started but stopped suddenly. The air had gotten colder, the wind had stopped and Neville felt as if the warmth in his body was gone. 'Dementors' he thought. "Get behind me!" He hissed to the hobbits as he pulled his wand out "and put the fire out!" Merry quickly obliged as he too felt something was amiss.

'There can't be dementors here' Neville argued to himself. 'And if these people are speaking the truth- which they probably are, this is a different world, then the thing that is causing me to feel this way must be something else, something similar to a dementor.'

Just then their was a sound of hooves and screeching that chilled Neville to the bones.

"What is it?"Neville whispered

It was frodo who answered "A black rider, it's been after us since we left the shire" he explained to Neville and a very surprised merry and pippin. "We need to run" Sam said looking at frodo who seemed to be loosing his focus now that the hoof sounds were approaching.

"Well let's run!" Neville said quietly as he and the others began to run as quietly as they could, as not to attract the attention of the Black Rider. After a few metres they found a little cave in the dirt between the high ground and the low ground, and hid in it.  
"It's lucky that I'm less then four feet tall or else I would have never fit" Neville muttered, not really knowing if that was a good or a bad thing. 'I wonder if everyone else turned into hobbits as well.' He added in his head. The horse was getting closer and Neville could hear a shallow breathing, probably from the rider, he didn't dare breathe in case the rider heard him. Then he noticed something strange going on with frodo and Sam. Sam looked terrified and was shaking his head as if to say 'don't do it' as he watched Frodo take out a golden ring, and extend his other hand trying to put it on.

'It's a beautiful ring' Neville told himself 'I would very much like it -' but suddenly snapped out of it, not understanding why he could be thinking such things at this time. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He realized that from Sams reaction it would not be a good thing if Frodo put on the ring, so being the closest person seated next to the hobbit he took Frodos hand and placed it firmly on the ground, keeping it there so Frodo couldn't make another move. From that gesture, Frodo seemed to have woken up from his trance-like state. Neville suddenly noticed that the rider and the horse had gone and he quickly got up and so did the others.

"Well that rider was certainly after us. Want to tell me why, Frodo?" Merry asked suspiciously

Frodo didn't answer "I need to get to the village of Bree."

Merry hesitated for a second, but then seemed to make up his mind "Right, Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me" he gestured to the path where the rider was on, not two minutes ago. The five of them ran down the road and Neville could see a river ahead. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Black Riders were back and were chasing them. Neville reached the river with Sam merry and pippin but Frodo was lagging behind. The four boarded a raft while yelling at Frodo to hurry

"Come on Frodo!" Neville yelled. He held out his hand for him as they began to pull out. Frodo ran and then jumped, catching Neville's hand while Sam heaved him up.

"Thank you" he said. "How far to Bree?" He addressed this question to merry.

"20 miles" the hobbit answered while trying to row, which tremendous difficulty.

"Here I'll do it" Neville said taking out his wand and waiving it, making the boat move on its own, like the ones in Hogwarts.

"Whoa" merry and pippin said simultaneously, they mouths hung open.

Neville laughed "you two remind me of my friends, Fred and George. They were twins. Always joking, they were, but then Fred died in the war -" Neville ended abruptly. Talking about the loses in the war still stung him.

"War?" Pippin began but then was quickly silenced by merry who elbowed him in the stomach. Sam noticed Neville tensing up and knew that this was not something they guy wanted to talk about. He cleared his throat.

"So I guess we haven't done formal introductions yet" Sam said trying to change the topic "I'm Samwise Gamgee - or Sam." This is "pippin took and merry brandybuck" gesturing to the two "their full names are something else but I don't dare say them or else they'll throw me off the boat." Neville chuckled softly as Merry and Pippin gave Sam a deathly sweet smile. "And that's Frodo Baggins" he finished

"Well since we're telling last names I'm Neville longbottom"

At this Merry, Pippin and Sam burst out laughing. Even Frodo cracked a smile.

"What?" Neville asked, confused.

"You're name is after the best pipeweed in the east farthing?" Pippin asked through breaths.

"Uh yeah, sure" Neville said, very confused. He shook his head, smiling and sat down as the others were still laughing. He had a lot to think about. Like how on earth - no middle earth - was he supposed to find them?


	3. Chapter 3: where the bloody hell are we?

**ok so next chapters here. Please review and tell me how it is. This is my first story so I really need feedback! So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: all HP and LOTR things aren't mine **

Chapter 3: Where the bloody hell are we?

Harry Potter thought he might have a concussion. His head head hurt as if he had slammed it repeatedly against a brick wall.

"Harry wake up" a female voice said. He couldn't quite place it though, his head hurt too much.

"Harry! Up. Now!" Harry jumped up. What he saw made him groan.

"Ginny, you do the best impression of your mother. I was actually scared for a second" Harry said, picking himself up.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. I think we have more pressing matters at the moment Harry, then my similarity to my mother." Gesturing to an unconscious and bloody Hermione, with Ron kneeling beside her, and to where they were. A muggle inn.

Harry took in his surroundings and began to panic. He took a deep breath. 'First things first' he thought. "We need to take care of Hermione right now" he said to Ginny. "We can deal with the muggles later" he added gesturing to the townsfolk who were silent and staring in awe at the four strangers who had popped in out of nowhere, wearing bizarre clothing. "They're all drunk anyways, they'll hardly remember a thing".

Ginny sighed "we are sooo going to askaban for this"

Harry let out a nervous chuckle and walked over to his two best friends. He laid a hand on Rons shoulder in comfort and asked "does she have her bag, mate?" Ron shook his head "no, she usually puts it in her sock, but it's not there" Ron gulped, tears coming to his eyes "will she be ok?" He whispered.

"She will, don't worry" Harry said trying to convince himself as well. He looked around at the audience in the pub who hadn't moved an inch. He took a deep breath and addressed them. "Uh hi... My friend here is injured and we would really appreciate if someone who knew healing could help us..." He finished awkwardly. No one moved. "Right, well thanks anyways" Harry said sarcastically. "It's nice to know theirs some humanity left in the world." Frustrated he went back to Hermione and assessed her wounds. It wasn't pretty, it looked like she was hit with a diffindo.

Out of nowhere a man stood next to Harry, and startled him. Harry looked up and saw that the man was tall, dark haired and about in his late 30s or 40s. But then when he looked into the grey eyes he saw wisdom, and pain, beyond the mans years.

"I can help" the man said in deep voice.

"Thank you!" Ginny said relieved, Ron nodded his thanks not moving his eyes from Hermione and Harry just smiled.

"Come up to my room, she will be more comfortable on the bed then on the floor." The man said gesturing towards the stairs. The other two made to pick up Hermione but Harry hesitated. He didn't know if he could trust the man, there was something different about him. But he was the best chance they had, so Harry went to help his friends pick up Hermione, but kept his wand in his sleeve, just in case. Just as they were about to go up the stairs one of the spectators in the pub said something. It was the barkeeper and he said "it'll cost you for the extra people". Harry rolled his eyes, handed hermiones legs to the stranger and went to the bar. He threw some gold galleons on the counter, towards the barkeeper and turned back sharply towards his friends who were halfway upstairs. They entered the room and laid Hermione on the bed.

"Roll her on her stomach" the man instructed to Ron who obliged. "Her wound is on her back." He found a cloth and some water and began to wash the cut that was bleeding profusely. He then took some white cloth and wrapped it around her to dress the wound.

"That is the best I can do for now." Tomorrow, when it is light I will go out and get some herbs. For now just let her rest and keep her warm." The man said to Ron Ginny and Harry. He stood up.

"Thank you" Harry said standing and holding out his hand to the stranger. The man looked confused at the outstretched hand.

"Don't you shake hands here?" Ron asked curiously, now feeling better that Hermione was being taken care of.

"No." The man answered "what does it mean to err... shake hands?" He asked.

"Well it can be used in greeting, when sealing a deal or when saying thank you." Ginny said "It's sort of like sealing a bond I guess" she said as an after thought.

The man nodded in understanding. It was a weird custom he thought, one he had never heard of, but he knew the man had meant no harm. Though what kind of society would harm a lady this way, he did not know. After a moments pause he held out his own hand to a surprised Harry.

"You're welcome" he said with a ghost of a smile in his eyes. "Who are you? Where are you from?" He asked. "If you don't mind my asking"

Harry hesitated for a second. For all they knew this man could be a death eater, he was the only one out of the crowd in the bar that didn't seem all that surprised that they just appeared out of nowhere after all. But Harry knew that this want the truth. There was something odd going on, and the only way to find out would be to talk someone from around here. He cleared his throat and began his story.

"I am Harry James Potter," he started "this is Ginny Molly Weasley and Ron Billius Weasley" pointing to Ginny and Ron. "And that is Hermione Granger" pointing to his best friend who was currently unconscious. "We are from London, England"

"England?" The man asked "I've never heard of such a land"

"Well it's in Europe." Ron tried to explain casting a sideways glance at Ginny

The man continued to look on blankly.

"On the planet earth?" Ron tried

"Earth?" The man asked "I've never heard of such a place"

"Well then can someone please tell me where the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked loudly

"There is no need to get frustrated, my friend" the man said "we are in middle earth, in the town of Bree, a few miles away from the shire"

The three friends looked shocked. "So you're telling me" Ginny asked slowly "that we're not in our world anymore."

"I think you're right Ginny" Harry said rubbing his temples, while Ron gulped. Seeing no threat in the man who had helped them, Harry began to tell him who they were, maybe he could help them.

"We're wizards" he started "do you have wizards here?"

"Yes" the man said "we have only a handful but they are well known and very powerful, they are called istari"

Harry nodded. The man knowing what wizards are made things easier for him. "You see, we, and three other friends of ours, were running from the death eaters," Harry explained "Who are the servants of an evil wizard from our world, named Voldemort"

The man nodded for Harry to continue.

"Hermione decided to make a portkey, which is object that takes you from one place to another, but then she messed up the incantation because one of the death eaters cast a spell at her and then the other death eater sent a spell at the portkey which may have tampered with its effects. So that's probably why we're here, the portkey brought us to a middle earth."

The mans eyes widened. It was a remarkable story, he had never heard of Istaris that could send incantations like that or that could go from one place to another in a matter of seconds, but he saw no lie in the boys eyes. He had seen many liars in the world and this boy - Harry - didn't seem like one.

"What of the other three?" The man asked "where did they go?"

"We don't know, we must have gotten separated when we fell off the portkey" Ginny answered "but we have to find them when Hermione gets healed, and figure out a way to go back home."

There was a long silence, and then Ron broke it "well now that you know our story, who are you?"

It was the mans turn to hesitate. Should he tell them the truth or tell them is alternate name? He settled for the truth, they had trusted him after all, and he felt that these newcomers had some important role in the future. "I am Aragon, son of Arathorn, a ranger from the north."

The three nodded

"Them why are you here?" Harry asked curiously. A ranger didn't seem like one to live in a village to him.

"I am here in search for a hobbit, who are halflings, he carries a valuable, yet dangerous object. He was supposed to meet gandalf the grey, one of the Istari of our world and myself but something happened to gandalf so I am here for him. I must take him to Rivendell, which is an elven city."

"Elves?" Ron asked thinking of dobby

"Yes they are the oldest, the most wise and the most peaceful being of our world" Aragon answered

Ginny let out a breath and a chuckle "your elves sound much different from our elves" she said

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"They just sound different that's all" she said "I would have to see your elves to tell you the difference"

"Right" Aragorn said rising out of his chair. "I must go down, the hobbit should be here soon. Get comfortable, you have had a long journey" and with that he left the room.

"Wow" was all Ron could say and Harry felt the same way.

"There's something going on" Harry said "something bigger than what he told us"

Ginny groaned "what have we gotten ourselves into?" She said from her place next to Hermione on the bed.

Suddenly Hermione began to groan. Ron ran to her side and grabbed her hand "hey love, I'm right here"

"Are we at the burrow?" Hermione muttered "and why does my back hurt so much?"

"No we're not at the burrow, and you got cut in the back by a death eater." Harry said to her.

"Didn't you use the dittany?" Hermione asked

"Your bag isn't in your sock" Ron said.

"Yes it is, I can feel it" she answered

Harry suddenly realized something and began to laugh. "Mate did you check both socks?"

Rons ears suddenly turned red. "I thought she only kept it in her right sock," bending down and taking the bag out of the left sock and took out the dittany.

Ginny who couldn't contain her giggles let out a loud snort and burst out laughing "oh Ron, you're so stupid!"

"Hey!" Ron said offended as he began to pour the dittany on Hermione.

"It's ok Ron" Hermione said, chuckling into her pillow. "Now can someone tell me where we are? And where are Neville, Luna and Malfoy?"

The three began to explain everything to her and by the end of it Hermione had a very strained look on her face. She was sitting up because she was technically healed but she was still weak from the blood loss.

"It's all my fault" she whispered sadly "it's my fault we lost the others and it's my fault we're stuck in middle earth."

Ginny held firmly on to her friends arm and looked at her straight in the eye. "Listen to me Hermione, this isn't your fault, it's the death eaters fault" Hermione looked at her friend thankfully and nodded "thank you"

"Well now we have to figure out how to get out if this random place" Harry said

"Random? Middle earth isn't random, honestly, don't you read?" Hermione asked exasperated

Harry just grinned

Ron rolled his eyes "I can tell you're dying to tell us what it is so spit it out already"

"We you see, Merlin-" she started but was stopped by the door of the room banging open. Harry, Ginny pulled out their wands while Ron handed Hermione hers. They stood close together and waited silently. They let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Aragorn. "That's the man we were telling you about, the one who helped us, Aragorn" she said putting her wand down and sitting back on the bed with Hermione.

Harry noticed that Aragorn had brought someone with him, a child. Curious, Harry went closer but kept hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit room, why would Aragorn bring a child up here? But then he gasped as he saw the child's face. The person had the face of a man. "So this must be the hobbit he was taking about." The hobbit and Aragorn seemed to be having a whispered argument. When Harry came close enough to hear what they were saying the door burst open a second time. Four children ran in, one carrying a candle holder and 2 others shaking their fists at Aragorn. Harry guessed that these were hobbits too, by the looks of their faces. Then he noticed the fourth hobbit who was holding a wand and he gasped.

"Unhand him long shanks" the hobbit with the candle holder snarled.

Harry leaped out of the shadows and excitedly yelled "Neville!" Ginny, Ron and Hermione came quickly to where they were and all cried "you found us!"

The hobbit with the wand turned around sharply at the familiar voice. What he saw made him very happy, "Oh thank Merlin I found you!" He said running to his friends while the other hobbits looked on in confusion and Aragorn just smiled.

After the excitement of finding each other, Aragorn explained to the hobbits and the others what was going on. He told the hobbits that the nazgul were looking for the five of them and the ring and that they would have to stay with him for the night. He suggested that Ron Ginny Harry and Hermione also stay with them, because they were new and people were becoming suspicious of them. He told the hobbits they would be leaving for Rivendell soon, to deliver the ring.

"You are most welcome to join us" he told everyone from Hogwarts. "Lord Elrond, the king of Rivendell might be able to help you"

All four looked at Harry who shrugged "if it'll help us find a solution to our problem, sure"

And with that the 10 of them got comfortable on the floor, on the sofa and on the bed, trying to rest before the journey tomorrow.

They were all stunned at the information and wondered what they had just gotten themselves into. But there was something else the four of them wanted to talk to Neville about. Something they could not contain.

"Neville you've shrunk" Harry blurted

"And you have very hairy, bare feet" Ron added.

"And why do you have pointy ears?" Ginny asked, reaching out to touch them.

"Neville, i think what they mean to say is, what happened?" Hermione summarized.

Neville took a deep breath and began to explain about the riders and their journey to Bree. He told them how the nazgul reminded him so much of dementors, only they weren't.

Harry shuddered, he hoped he would never encounter a nazgul, but he knew that with his luck, he probably would.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a groan. Her head was swimming, and she felt that she still wasn't better yet. If only she could make a blood replenishing potion. But she didn't have the equipment. Sighing she got up but quickly lie back down due to the pain in her head and back.

Aragorn noticed this and became worried.

"She will not be up to journeying such a long distance, Harry" he said to the black haired boy.

Harry looked worriedly at his friends.

"I think she needs more serious medical attention. The elves of Rivendell could help her but to take her on such a long journey would make her worse." Aragorn added. By now Ginny and Ron had also joined the conversation.

"If only we could apparate," Ginny said sadly. "But we don't know where Rivendell is"

"Whats apparating?" Aragorn asked

"Well, witches as wizards have a way to travel where you appear from one place to another. It's very dangerous if you don't do it properly and many people have lost limbs because of it" Harry answered.

Aragorn looked disgusted

"So that's why you need to know your exact destination" Harry ended

Ron had a sudden idea. "I think I have a solution" he said turning to Aragorn "Do you have a map?" He asked him


	4. Chapter 4: Voices inside my head

**thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry for the late update but I hope this last chapter will make up for it. i know some of you are wondering where Luna is so I hope this'll satisfy yoU. As always remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: HP and LOTR isn't mine**

Chapter 4: Voices inside my head

Luna was dizzy, she really didn't like traveling by portkey, and this time the portkey seemed to never end. She had fallen into a forest she realized as she looked around, it was dark so here wasn't much to see anyways.

"I think I'll sleep for a bit" luna said to herself. She lied down on a pile of leaves, curled up into a ball and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

...

Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood was on his duty, patrolling the woods when he saw an elf-woman lying lying down on the forest floor, fast asleep. He got off his horse and stood in front of her, wondering what to do. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but she needed to get up, it was dangerous in this part of the woods during these times. He went over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Excuse me, my lady" he said "you must wake up, it is not safe for you to be here."

...

Lunas eyes shot open and saw a man peering down at her. He had long pale-blond hair and the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. His eyebrows were creased in concerned way but other than that he showed no emotion. Luna notice that there were pointy ears sneaking out of his hair. She sat up, and automatically realized that, that wasn't a good idea. Her head was spinning but the pain suddenly vanished. She looked up at the man who was still staring at her. He wasn't human she could tell that much, so she decided to ask what he was and where she was.

"What are you?" She asked bluntly.

The man raised his eyebrows. He could tell the woman in front of him was being serious but wondered how she could not recognize her own species.

"Like you, I am an elf"

"An elf?" she said surprised "that can't be right, elves don't look like you from where I come from."

"And what do they look like, my lady" the elf asked.

"Well, they have brownish grey skin, big yes and vey large pointy ears. They have squeaky voices and are about three feet tall at the most"

The elf narrowed his eyes. What the woman was saying sounded crazy, but she sounded pretty certain of herself. So he decided to play along with her, just to see what she said

"Ok, so if you're not an elf, then what are you?"

"I'm a witch"

"That's not a very nice thing to call yourself, my lady" the elf said

"I can do magic, Here, I'll show you" the man was obviously a magical creature she thought, one that she had never seen before, but magical. She had a suspicion that the man was telling the truth, there was no lie in his eyes. But for that to happen she couldn't be on earth. She had to find out so she picked up a rock and took out her wand.

The elf looked on in curiosity as the woman picked up a rock and a stick. A bit weary of what she would do, he approached his horse and put his hand on the bag where he kept his knife, just in case.

Luna was oblivious to what her companion was doing as she pointed her wand at the rock, muttered an incantation and transfigured the rock into an large ornate mirror, and she looked into it.

Her and the elf gasped at the same time.

Luna was astounded at what she saw in the mirror. Her white blond hair had become sleeker and less crazy than it used to be. She could see little pointy ears coming out of her hair. She had also grown a little and was at least 5 inches taller than she used to be. But the thing that surprised her the most was her face. It seemed to be glowing. At first she thought maybe she turned into a veela but then she remembered that veela didn't have pointy ears. It was then that she realized that the man was telling her the truth. She was an elf, but not one of her world.

"Where am I" she asked turning to her companion who's eyes were round in amazement.

"You are an Istari" he sputtered "but I did not know of any Istari from middle earth that was young and female and an elf"

"Well that just proves my notion that I'm not from your world" Luna said with a small smile. "You say that this is middle earth?"

"Yes it is"

Luna didn't say anything further and just smiled serenely at the elf in front of her. If the portkey brought her to a different world then the only thing that made sense was that it brought the others here as well. Maybe this elf could help her, she didn't know how she knew it, but she could trust him.

"My name is Luna Lovegood" she said "what might yours be?"

"Luna." The elf repeated "it is a strange name, but it sounds beautiful. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, I am from the woodland realm" he said bowing politely

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Luna said "As I have told you, I'm not from middle earth, rather, I am from a place called earth. My six companions and I were transported here on a fluked transporting device called a portkey. All 7 of us are magical and in our group there were 4 wizards and 3 witches including myself"

Legolas nodded, indicating that he understood so far, and motioned for Luna to continue.

"Well it seems that we were separated when we landed, and I was wondering if you gave heard of unknown wizards in these lands. From what I think, we've been here for about a day"

Legolas searched his memory for any strangers that he may have encountered but recalled nothing. "My lady Luna" he said "you are the only witch I have ever heard of, and I do not recall meeting any wizards since yesterday. You see I have been on patrol in the woods the past week so I have no idea of the going ons these days"

Luna looked a bit disappointed so he hastily added "However, my father, the lord of these lands may know of any newcomers who have passed through". Normally Legolas would not have easily invited a stranger to to his home but Luna genuinely seemed to need assistance, so he said "you are most welcome to join me on my journey home today" Legolas told her.

Luna beamed "Thank you, this may help me a lot"

Legolas smiled and went towards his horse "this is Namein, my faithful steed" he told Luna. "You can ride with me, if you would like"

"I think I'll enjoy that" Luna answered as Legolas helped her on to the horse. "The only creature I've ridden would be a thestral"

"A thestral?" Legolas asked as he mounted Namein and set her into a gallop towards home.

"Well you see they're skeletal horses, with wings, and you can only see them if you've seen death..." Luna explained. This triggered an endless conversation comparing the creatures of middle earth and the ones of the wizarding world. Luna also explained to her new friend about nargles and wrackspurts. "You see no one actually believes they're real" she explained.

"It's one of the reasons everyone thinks I'm mad" She said bluntly

"I don't think you're mad" Legolas said as he steered the reins to the left. "If you truly believe in something, you should never let it go, you should never abandon it because of what someone else thinks"

"Thank you" Luna said "I think you're the first person who hasn't laughed outright in my face"

Legolas didn't know how to answer that. From what he learned so far Luna was extremely truthful and blunt at times, and though she made him feel uncomfortable at times, he didn't mind much. Though this time, he decided it would be best to change the topic.

"So you haven't told me, why did the transporting device, er-portkey-backfire?" He asked

And Luna explained their tale. She told him about the death eaters, how they were on the run, how they almost evaded capture and how the last thing she saw was Hermione being cursed. By the time she had finished her story it was dusk and they had arrived at a stable. Legolas put Namein next to the watering dish so he could drink.

"Follow me" he told his companion. "The royal palace is this way" he said gesturing to a giant palace that seemed to be made out of trees connecting to one another. Luna thought it was beautiful as she looked around at the scene around her.

"Most elves in the village live in tree-houses" he said, pointing at the little houses built in the trees.

Luna smiled "Mirkwood is beautiful" she stated.

"It is, isn't it" Legolas said happily, he loved his home very much.

They walked quietly down a path that led into the royal gardens.

"So you are a prince" Luna said as she observed a flower.

Legolas shifted his feet. Usually he was capable of showing no emotion, but this new elf was able to get a reaction out of him, though she did not know it. "Yes" he said and then quickly decided to change the topic.

"So these Death Eaters you were speaking about, what happened to their master?" He asked

"Voldemort?" Luna said, not noticing the sudden change of topic. "He died. One of my friends, Harry, killed him. Harry is actually one of my companions who fell into middle earth"

"I see" Legolas said as they reached the entrance to the palace. This Voldemort reminded him a lot about Sauron, and the death eaters, of orcs.

"Who goes there?" A voice called from inside.

"It is I, Legolas" he answered "open the gates"

The wooden gates opened to reveal a large chamber with a throne at the end of the hall. The ceilings were high and wooden, like the rest of the palace. There were black, brown and golden chandeliers hanging that seemed to be shaped like moose antlers. Luna loved it.

Legolas strode in with Luna following him.

"My prince" the elf at the door said, looking at Luna curiously, who noticed that she was wearing very weird clothing in the other elfs eyes.

"Thaniel" Legolas said nodding his head at the other elf. He noticed his father sitting on his throne at the end of the hall and he realized they may need some privacy, too many questions would be asked about Luna if someone overheard. "I am here to discuss an important matter with my father, please leave us, and make sure no one enters this hall"

"Of course my lord" Thaniel said bowing as he left the hall and shut the doors.

"Father" Legolas said, as he and Luna walked up to the throne and he knelt down before his king as Luna followed suit.

"Arise my son" the king said "How many times have I told you that you do not now to anyone?" The elf asked his son with a smile tugging at his lips. Then he turned to Luna who had risen along with Legolas. "And who might you be, my child?" He asked her.

"I am Luna Lovegood, my lord. And I have traveled from a distant land, and now seek your help" she answered

"Well, my lady Luna, I am king Tharundril, lord of Mirkwood. Now tell me, where have you come from and why do you require my assistance?" He asked

Luna retold the tale she told Legolas.

"And do you have proof for me that you really are a witch?" Tharundril asked, not really buying the story and wondering why Legolas had brought such a crazy elf into the palace. At that moment, Luna took out her wand and transfigured the kings goblet into a gerbil and back again when the kings eyes seemed about to pop out.

"I hope that this is enough proof" she told him as Legolas tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Yes it is" the king said, getting over his shock. "Very well I believe you. Maybe you could start by telling me the names of your companions?" He asked her.

"Well, there was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy" at this last name something very strange happened.

Luna was always one to think about what she said so she would repeat everything inside her head. When she said Draco Malfoy she heard a crack inside her head and soon after she heard Dracos voice inside her head as well.

"Luna?!" The voice said "Luna if you can hear me I'm in Rivendell" the voice was yelling as if desperate for someone to hear him.

And with that, Luna fainted.

Legolas watched as Luna fainted and quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Lady luna!" He yelled "Luna!"

Luna woke up with a sudden jerk.

"Are you alright?" Legolas answered

Luna didn't even seem to hear him. "Rivendell" she said looking at him. "Where is that?"

"I thought you didn't know anything about middle earth" the king interjected.

"I don't" she answered. She chewed her lip wondering if she should tell them about hearing Dracos voice in her head. Legolas, she knew she could trust, but Luna didn't feel very comfortable around his father. "I had a dream when I fainted of on of the men I came to this world with. He said he was in Rivendell" it wasn't a complete lie, she thought.

The king nodded "elves are known to have prophetic dreams at times." Buying her story "and if your dream is true, then your friend may indeed be in Rivendell"

"But what is Rivendell?" She asked again.

This time Legolas answered "it is an elven settlement, like Mirkwood is" he said in a flat tone. He knew Luna was hiding something because when she told them about the dream she didn't look at anyone in the eye and seemed to be thinking long and hard about her answer. But then, it wasn't his business to pry.

The king cleared his throat, indicating he had made a decision. "Legolas, you will take the Lady Luna to Rivendell tomorrow morning" when Legolas looked at him curiously, he continued "I was going to tell you that the lord of Rivendell has requested a party of elves from Mirkwood to come to Rivendell in two weeks time for a council meeting" Legolas looked a bit shocked, council meetings only happened when a large decision had to be made. "It is my suspicion" the king continued "that the One Ring has been found. And you my son, must make sure that the council rules to destroy it" Legolas's mouth fell open. This wasn't good, but he shut his mouth and regained his impassive expression. "I was going to send you and a party of elves in a weeks time but I believe you and lady Luna should go before them so she can reunite with her friend. You shall leave in the morning" Legolas nodded and began to walk out, there were many preparations to be made.

The king called out to him "one minute Legolas" the prince looked back at his father with a questioning look. He glanced at Luna who shrugged and left the hall.

"I wish you well, my son" Tharundril said, getting off his throne and placing his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Thank you, father" Legolas said. He still felt like something was amiss, his father wasn't one to usually show so much emotion.

As if reading his sons mind the king said "I do not believe that I will be seeing you for a while" he said with a hint of sadness "I have had a dream you see" he continued after seeing Legolas's confuse expression "I saw you, my son, standing in a field far away from where i stood. You were standing on a piece of green grass that was surrounded by black grass. Next to you were 15 lights that seemed to be pushing against the growth of the black grass, but failing"

Legolas gulped. He didn't know what the dream meant but it was not good.

Tharundril had a far off look now, "After tomorrow, you will face far more danger than you have ever before and after 3000 years men may be nevermore"

This news frightened the prince. Sure this wasn't the fall of his race, and wouldn't really affect them as all the elves were leaving middle earth. But he felt the need to help man, because though easily corrupted, many were pure of heart. His friend Aragorn for example.

Tharundril continued in his trance "yet there is hope for the world of men. A lone rider will appear in the white city, he will vanquish evil as he assumes his role as king next to his ball of light"

"Aragorn" Legolas whispered

His father looked at him again breaking out of his reverie. "Yes, Aragorn, son of Arathorn must rise to the throne of Gondor for peace to be restored. He will need Arwen, Elronds daughter to do this. Their love cannot fail, and will not. You must aid your friend to you full capacity, Legolas"

Legolas nodded in understanding. He didn't need his father to tell him this. He would follow Aragorn, his best friend, to any end.

Not wanting an emotional goodbye (because that would just be awkward for the both of them) Legolas bowed his head towards his father and said "Farewell father" and with that he turned on his heel and left the hall. Outside, he found Luna waiting for him.

"I will show you to your chambers" he said, covering all emotion. "You should rest before our journey tomorrow"

Luna nodded. She had a pretty clear understanding that some serious conversation had happened inside, but she did not pry. As they reached a door. She went to go in but Legolas stayed outside.

"This is where I leave you, my lady" he said "someone will lay some clothing for you soon" as he turned to leave, Luna gripped his elbow and stopped him.

"Wait," she said "if we're going to journey together, we might as well drop the formalities. Call me Luna"

Legolas's lips twitched upwards slightly. "Luna it is. And I am just Legolas, I've never really liked formalities"

Legolas made to leave and as he reached halfway through the hallway when Luna called for him again.

"Legolas!" She yelled

He turned around "yes?"

"Don't burden your heart with the troubles of the world, let the troubles of the world bear the burden of your heart" she said with a small smile and she turned into her room and shut the door

Unsure of if he understood what she had just said Legolas chuckled, shook his head and made his way to his own bedroom.

...…...

Both elves set out to Rivendell at sunrise. Their journey was mostly quiet with small talk comparing both their worlds. Legolas has told Luna that their journey would take them three days due to the fact that elves didn't tire easily so they would not have to stop to rest much. And he was right. Luna realized that even after riding a horse for a day non stop, she wasn't tired at all. When she remarked this to Legolas, while they were sitting around a fire and eating he smiled.

"It is one of the characteristics of an elf" he told her "as is sleeping with your eyes open, though you sleep with yours closed, I have noticed."

Luna shrugged "it's a habit I guess"

Legolas laughed "yes I seem to forget that you were human a few days ago"

Luna smiled "tell me more about elves" who knew how long they would stay on middle earth, and Luna wanted to make sure she knew all about the race she had become.

"Well we have very sensitive hearing, haven't you noticed that you can hear things that you normally wouldn't"

Luna nodded, she had noticed that she could hear even when a twig brake, something that she could not do before

"Also, we elves are known to be very quiet and graceful, we usually scare people by sneaking up on them and it's almost impossible to sneak on an elf" Legolas said grinning

This wasn't new to Luna who was always graceful and quiet, because of having no one to talk to

"Elves are also vey good archers, I could show you when we get to Rivendell, they have training field there"

"I would like that" Luna said. For some reason, thinking about doing archery appealed to her.

"We are also immortal, unless killed by someone or something else. Though some elves also die by succumbing to grief"

This was news to Luna. "So how old are you?"

Legolas looked embarrassed as he muttered "2963"

Luna hid her surprise very well, and simply nodded. "What else is there?"

"Well you know that some elves have visions" he told her pointedly.

Luna knew he was talking about the other day in the palace. She also knew that he didn't buy her story. But now that they were in private, she decided to tell him. He was her friend and an elf after all, he might know what it meant.

"When I was in your fathers hall," she began "I heard the voice of Draco, one of my companions, in my head. He told me he was in Rivendell , and after that I fainted"

Legolas regarded her for a second and asked very seriously "is this Draco a sibling of yours?"

"A sibling" Luna laughed "no he is definitely not my brother"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "This is no joke, children of very powerful elves are known to be able to communicate with one another telepathically"

Luna suddenly became very serious

"Elrond of Rivendell has 3 children. And they are able to mind speak to each other. You see they are very powerful. They are also capable of seeing the future" Legolas smiled "It's very annoying when Elladen and Ellohir speak to share some joke in their minds"

"I can imagine it is" Luna said. But they were getting off topic "But Draco and I aren't even related, how does that explain us?"

"Are you quite certain, Luna?"

"Yes"  
...

When Luna was in Tharundrils hall Draco was roaming Rivendell, at more peace than he had ever been before. Elrond had told him where he was and he had come to terms with the change of his being. He liked it here. Actually, no. He loved it. It was perfect here in his opinion. With the flowing waterfall, the beautiful scenery, the exotic elves and the stunning buildings. But the thing that pleased him most of all was that he could be himself, he didn't have to keep up his prince of Slytherin persona because no one knew him here. He didn't have to be a Malfoy, he was just Draco. He also grew quite accustomed to elven lifestyle and enjoyed all the benefits of being an elf. Especially the supersonic hearing and quietness. In Rivendell he was allowed to ask questions, allowed to do whatever he wanted and allowed most of all to be himself. Elrond had been most curious about where he had come from and found his world just as intriguing as Draco found middle earth. Not that Dracos being a wizard didn't cause any shock. In fact it took Elrond a few minutes to gather himself after Draco set Elronds desk on fire and then istinguished it without leaving a mark. The elves were wonderful in Dracos opinion. They were very kind and very eager to learn about Dracos world. Elladan, Arwen and Elohir especially. The four of them would exchange tales of each other's worlds. One particular tale included the first war of the Ring. Draco found the story to be quite chilling because the ring sort of reminded him of Voldemorts horcruxes that Harry told him about. Elohir had told Draco about the hobbit who was carrying the ring to Rivendell and that there would be a council meeting to decide it's fate.

Draco was standing on a bridge near the waterfall and was thinking about what the fate of the ring would be when something odd happened. He heard someone say his name in his mind. It had a familiar voice and Draco suddenly placed it. Without thinking about what he was doing, Draco began to talk in his head, desperately hoping she could hear him, if indeed he wasn't going insane.

"Luna?!" He thought "Luna if you can hear me I'm in Rivendell" and after that he fainted from tiredness. This was how Elladan had found him.

"Master Draco!" The elf said loudly. Draco jerked up.

"Are you alright Draco?" Elladan asked not able to keep himself from smiling

Draco groaned "I think so" Elladan smiled more "what are you so happy about?"

"There are four strangers who have just arrived in my fathers house" Seeing that Draco wasn't catching on Elladan continued "2 of them had red hair..."

At this Draco jumped up excited and ran towards the house of Elrond, turning behind to yell "thanks" to a laughing Elladan. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he really missed his company for the past few months


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**sorry about the late post everyone, serious writers block and the the website wasn't letting me log in. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please let Review and tell me what you think of this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LOTR **

Chapter 5: Reunion

By the time Draco reached the house of Elrond he was astounded to see that he hadn't even broken a sweat. 'It's nice being an elf' he thought, grinning. Draco walked through the tall doors and entered the palace. Inside the large hall he saw four people standing and looking around in awe at their surroundings. Two, a man and woman, had red hair. The woman was linking arms with a black haired man who was rather skinny and the red haired man was supporting a brown-bushy-haired girl who seemed like she was about to fall over but seemed very curious about where she was. They hadn't noticed Draco yet but their escort, Elrohir had. Draco grinned at him and strode up to the group.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley, Granger and baby Weasley" he said loudly. All four of them spun around to look at a very happy and very changed Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Malfoy?" Ron said, stunned at Dracos appearance.

"You look like an elf" Hermione remarked.

"Well a middle earth elf that is" Ginny added

Draco chuckled "That's because I am an elf. Somehow when I ended up in middle earth I became an elf" he explained. "I don't understand it, and neither does Lord Elrond. Do you know who he is?"

The others nodded

"A man, named Aragorn, helped us, and told us that an elf named Elrond could help Hermione" Ron said pointing at said person who was still gripping on to him.

Draco looked Hermione over and he felt something coming out from her. It was pain. More pain than she was letting on. Draco shook his head, trying to clear it. 'Must be another elf thing' he thought.

"Why didn't you say so before?" He asked turning around. "Follow me, I'll take you to the infirmary" he beckoned them forward.

After one surprised glance at one another, the four made to follow Draco. He and the elf who had introduced himself as Elrohir led them to a section in the palace where elves in white tunics were running around treating people in separate rooms. Everything was clean and organized, Harry noticed, and the elves moved around with an unmatched grace. Elrohir took them into a large rooms with four beds.

"Stay here," he instructed "I will call a healer" and with that he left, leaving the five wizards alone.

"Each of you take a bed" Draco instructed to the others.

"But we're fine" Ginny started "it's Hermione who-"

"I know Hermione needs more attention" Draco said cutting her off "but you are all tired and need rest, I can see it in your eyes" he finished sternly.

Ginny cast a bewildered look at Harry, who returned it, and they both sat in their designated beds. Ron, who wasn't paying any attention to his friends, gently put an almost asleep Hermione on a bed and sat down on his own. There was a long silence as the four of them waited.

Soon after a healer elf came in and stopped, stunned at the number of people in the room and at the fact that 4 of them were human. She looked over at Draco who gave her a small smile.

"It's a long story" he said. "Only she needs medical attention" he continued, pointing to a sleeping Hermione "the others are just resting"

The elf nodded "what happened to her?" She asked.

Ron sat up, "she was cut, we tried to heal it but it just opened slightly again, recently. And she's been having headaches and is dizzy"

"Ok" the healer said as she took the bandages off Hermione and assessed the wound "I can close the wounds, but she has blood poisoning" she said to Draco. "I will need you to get some Athelas plant from the medical stores, one of the elves there will be able to help you find it" Draco nodded and rushed out of the room. The healer then turned towards Ron, Harry and Ginny and smiled at their worried looks, "Don't worry, your friend will be fine" she said softly as she began to clean Hermione's wounds. "Now get some rest" she instructed. The three obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

When Draco returned with the plant the three of them were fast asleep. "Here" he said handing the plant to the healer and then he left the room and joined Elrohir and Elladan in the dining hall.

"Where's Arwen?" He asked, sitting down at the table  
"She went out in search for Aragorn" Elrohir answered with a sly smile.  
Draco chuckled. He had guessed about this Aragorn and Arwen based on the stories the female elf told about him. Suddenly he chocked on his piece of bread, remembering what his fellow wizards has just told him.

"Aragorn" he whispered.

"What's that?" One of the twins asked

Draco looked at his new friends. "Ron mentioned that a man named Aragorn told them to come here, do you think we're talking about the same one"

The twins looked at each other and seemed to be having a mental conversation. They had done it a few times and Draco found it extremely annoying. "Well?" He asked impatiently

Elladan turned to look at him "well, Aragorn isn't a very common name, so your friends probably did encounter him. I wonder if they saw the hobbit with him" he got up and Draco knew what his friend was about to do.

"No" he said "you will not go and question them. They're resting. I don't know what happened to them but Hermione is in no condition to talk and the others seemed extremely exhausted. We can ask tomorrow" He finished with a sudden finality that Elladan reluctantly obeyed (which was not something he was used to doing)

They finished their dinner and Draco returned to the infirmary. He was pleased to see that they were all resting and Hermione had gotten some of her colour back. The healer who had tended to them walked past the room, noticing Draco observing them, she entered.

"I've done everything I can for her, she should be back to normal by the morning" she said softly. Draco looked back at her in astonishment. The healer smiled, remembering what Elrond had said about the elf "the art of elvish healing is very quick and we try to make sure the patient does not suffer for long" with that she turned to leave, but Draco stopped her.

Draco nodded "thank you-"

"Taliel" she said

"Thank you, Taliel" he repeated, sincerely, putting a hand over his heart and bowing like he'd seen other elves doing.

The healed smiled, bowed her own head and left the room. Draco took a chair and sat down. By now it was already dark out but Draco didn't feel tired at all. "It is one of the things about elves," Elladan had told him, "we hardly get tired". Draco decided he would keep guard on the bedroom, he didn't want anyone to disturb them, like he knew two twins who wanted to. And he stayed there the whole night only dozing off once.

...

The next morning Hermione felt as good as new, and her first thought was to learn as much about elvish medicine as she could. She opened her eyes and noticed that there were four figures standing around her talking in hushed voices.

"It's alright, I'm up" she said, sitting herself up.

Ron quickly rushed over to her and helped her get out of the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Like normal" She answered happily "but I'm starving and i think my brain will explode from all the questions I have"

Everyone chuckled at this.

"Come on" Draco said "the kitchens might have some breakfast left".

Lucky for them the kitchen still did have breakfast at half past noon so they all sat down at the long tables and began to eat. Ron was very reluctant about eating the foreign food but after a little coaxing from Hermione who said it would be rude not to, he tried it. "This elvish stuff," he said "isn't half bad"

"I don't think you've ever thought any food could be bad Ronald," Hermione said mockingly

"Well there was that French food at the triwizard tournament..." Ron defended.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

"What's so funny?" Elladan asked as he and Elrohir entered the dinning hall.

"Weasley's eating habits" Draco snorted as the twins sat either side of him. The four looked at the twins curiously.

"Right introductions" Draco said clearing his throat. "You've already met Elrohir, the other twin is Elladan. Don't ask me how to tell them apart because I don't know" he said grinning "they're the sons of Lord Elrond". Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione nodded in greeting.

"And this is Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" Draco added pointing to each person in turn.

"So have you asked them yet?" One of the twins asked.

"Asked us what?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"About when and where you saw Aragorn" Draco said before the twin could open his mouth.

"We were in a town called Bree, yesterday, when Aragorn offered to help Hermione" Ron said

"Bree?" Elladan asked in an astonished tone. "How were you in Bree yesterday, but then in Rivendell yesterday as well? It takes about a week to get here from there."

"We apparated" Ginny piped up. Elladan nodded, Draco had explained apparition to them before. But now it was Dracos turn to get confused.

"How did you know where Rivendell was?" He asked

"We didn't" Harry said "but Ron had the idea to look at a map of middle earth. That way we could figure out the coordinates of Rivendell and apparate based on those coordinates. It was brilliant" he finished grinning at Ron, whose ears were red.

"Was Aragorn alone?" Elrohir asked

"No. He had four-well five if you count Neville- hobbits with him" Hermione answered

"Five-"

"Wait, you found Neville? He's a hobbit? Why isn't he with you?" Draco said interrupting the elf. The gryffindors looked stunned for a second at Dracos use of Neville's first name. It was Harry who broke the silence first and answered

"Yeah Neville was with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, the other hobbits. He landed in some forest near the shire, found them there and came with them to Bree. Like you turned into an elf he turned into a hobbit"

Draco chocked back his laugh "Neville's a hobbit?" The gryffindors nodded. "But you haven't answered my other question, where is he now?"

"He wanted to go with Frodo" Ginny answered "he wanted to help. We would have went with them as well but Hermione needed medical attention"

Draco nodded in understanding.

"They'll be here in a few days" Ginny added

"Did he tell you what path they would take?" Elladan asked

"He said something about resting at Weathertop" Harry said, remembering what Aragorn had told them before he left.

"Right" the twin said and then became quite and had a glossy look in his eye.

"He's communicating with Arwen" Draco answered the unasked question. "Their sister. She's gone out to look for Aragorn. The three of them can communicating telepathically. It's a gift to elves who are siblings and of powerful descent"

Hermione looked fascinated and opened her mouth, probably to ask a question but was interrupted by Taliel who came running into the room.

"Master Draco" she said loudly. "There are two elves who have just arrived. One is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. And the other is an elf who wishes to see you. She said her name is Luna". The five wizards looked excitedly at one another before rushing out of the room.

They ran out to stables and saw the most stunning male elf taking bags off of his horse. He smiled at them and moved sideways to reveal a female elf who looked up and beamed up at them. He was no match for the beauty of this elf and the five of them stared at her with their jaws open before Ginny cleared her throat and whispered "Luna?"

"Hello Ginny" Luna said. She ran towards her friend and gave her a hug. "It's lovely to see you". She then moved on to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Are you alright Hermione?" She asked "you were hit with a cutting curse"

"Yes, I'm much better Luna" Hermione smiled "thank you"

She then moved on to Draco. At this the Slytherin noticed that the male elf-Legolas-stiffened a bit and watched them intently. Draco was taken by surprise when Luna hugged him. At first he became stiff, but then hugged her back. When he did a pale blue light encircled them and they began to glow. Without thinking about what he was doing Draco looked into Luna's eyes and thought _"I'm glad you're ok"_

At hearing his voice in her head, Luna's eyes widened for a second before she thought_ "Me too_". It was Dracos eyes's turn to widen now. But he got over and smiled slyly at her. Neither of them had any idea what was going on, but they mutually decided it was best to look for answer later. The observers around them looked on confused and only Legolas sort of understood what was going on. He smiled softly and then turned to Luna's friends. "I'm Legolas" he introduced himself to them. The four gryffindors greeted them and introduce themselves to him.

"Yes. Luna had told me much about you" Legolas said smiling. "Shall we leave them and go inside?" He asked gesturing to Draco and Luna who, from what he could tell, were experimenting the telepathy.

The four of them nodded and they began to make their way towards the house of Elrond.

"What happened to them?" Hermione asked after a brief period of silence.

"They're communicating telepathically" Legolas answered.

"Like lord Elronds children?"

"Yes"

"But Malfoy and Luna aren't siblings" Ron said, pointing out the obvious.

Legolas didn't answer. There was something off about this story but he couldn't quite place it. He felt like he was forgetting something.

Just then, Luna and Draco caught up to them. "No we're not" Draco and Luna said at the same time. They both turned to each other and raised their eyebrows at each other.

Legolas rolled his eyes "that will take some time to get used to your parallel thoughts"

"They're like Fred and George" Ginny said quietly.

"But we're not related" Luna said with a certain finality.

Draco could sense that Luna was getting tense so he said "we'll ask Elrond. He'll probably know" with that he took Luna's arm and pulled, slash dragged, her to Elronds office. He knocked once before entering. Inside the six Hogwatians and Legolas found Elrond and an old man in grey, with a. Long beard and an extremely tired expression. He looked a lot like-

"Dumbledore?" Harry said loudly.

The old man turned around and looked at him. "Dumbledore?"

Harry suddenly looked very embarrassed. The old man sort of looked like Dumbledore, but not exactly. He didn't have the blue twinkling eyes or the half-moon glasses as he remembered. "Sorry" he mumbled "I thought you were someone I knew"

"No worries, my dear boy" the man answered "I am Gandalf the Grey an Istari of middle earth" the 6 wizards looked at their fellow wizard in awe. If wizards from middle earth looked like this, no wonder no one believed they were wizards.

Elrond cleared his throat "are these the companions you told me about, Draco?"

The Slytherin nodded. "Yes, and Luna and i have a few questions for you" he said cutting to the chase.

"Ever since we came to middle earth Luna and I have been able to speak telepathically" Elrond nodded for him to continue. "And we both have turned into elves when none of our other friends have. The only explanation we have gotten is that, like your children, we are siblings who are decedents of very powerful elves and therefore we have this gift. The only thing is that we aren't siblings. Not even relatives."

"This is very strange-" Elrond started before his own eyes widened a bit, as if remembering something and he swept his eyes over the six newcomers. He turned his head I gandalf as if seeking clarification for something who raised his eyebrows at him and shook his head ever so slightly. Elrond cleared his throat.

"Like I was saying, this is unheard of" he said evening his tone. "Gandalf and I will look into this, but for now I would ask the seven of you to leave. We have much to discuss"

The two new elves narrowed their eyes at Elrond as they and the others left the room. Draco felt mistrust coming out of Luna and he too felt like Elrond and Gandalf were hiding something.

"_We need to find out what their hiding_" Luna's voice whispered in his mind. He nodded in agreement.  
...

The next few days passed on without event. No one mentioned what had occurred what had happened in Elronds office, to the thankfulness of Luna. Elladan and Elrohir has left to chase some orcs yesterday. Something they did without their usual air of foolishness, as orcs were the ones who had driven their mother insane. So, Legolas, who has been to Rivendell countless times, took it upon himself to give the wizard a tour. At times Taliel, who had quickly grown fond of them, joined them. Hermione spent most of her days in the libraries searching how to get back home.

"You told us that Merlin had something to do with middle earth" Harry asked her on their third day there. "When we were in Bree, you never finished explaining it though."

Hermione nodded "I know," she said, not taking her nose out of a certain book she was reading. "But I'll explain when Neville gets here. That way I'll only explain it once"

Harry rolled his eyes and left his best friend alone.

When he left the library, he saw a commotion coming from the medical bay. Curious, he went to go see what had happened.

There, he saw Taliel trying to clean a wound off a lady elf who didn't seem to want to be cleaned up.

"You are wounded my lady Arwen, you must rest"

But the woman elf just kept shaking her head and saying "go help Frodo and Neville"

Harry's heart froze. What had happened to both of them? And how were they here so early. They weren't due for a few more days.

"I assure you they are in most capable hands and that they will be okay." Taliel insisted "But for now you need rest" and with that she rushed Arwen into a room.

Harry ran off in search of the others, he rounded them up and said "it's Neville and Frodo, they're here and they're injured." Without needing more incentive the wizards ran off to infirmary.

"Taliel!" Draco yelled "Where's Neville?" He sounded desperate

"He'll be fine" Luna said soothingly in his mind.

"He is in that ward" The healer answered pointing at the second door on their left. "He wanted to see you all but he's terribly weak. Please do not strain him too much"

Draco nodded and he and the others rushed into the room. Legolas, who had been with Luna and Draco earlier decided to stay outside with Taliel.

...

"So they're all back together" Taliel said quietly

"Yes. They are most interesting people. The things they have been through both in our world and theirs is extraordinary" he answered

"So it is true, they're from a different world?"

"Yes"

"I sense a certain aura of sadness surrounding them, especially Harry. Whatever happened to them there must not have been good" Taliel said sadly. "Will they want to go back, now that they are together?"

"I don't know" The prince answered softly. His eyes fell on Luna. Legolas enjoyed Luna's company. Sure, she was a bit different, but that didn't bother him. In fact, their newfound friendship made Legolas feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Real happiness. So as he watched her talk to her friends in that ward, a small part of him wished that the answer to Taliels question is 'no'.  
...

The seven companions from earth has a lot of catching up to do. They had explained everything about what happened to each of them to Neville. And Neville had explained what had happened to him and the other hobbits.

He told them how on Weathertop the 9 had come to take the ring from Frodo. He explained that like dementors cause despair, these Nazgul caused immerse fear. But then he had the idea that maybe a Patronus would have the same effect on them as it did on dementors. As it turned out it did. So Neville chased them off. And he noticed that Frodo disappeared after putting on the ring so he decided that Frodo was safe for now and he began chasing off the other nazgul. However, what he did not know was that the Nazgul who were from the shadow world could see Frodo while he was in the shadow world. So Frodo was stabbed. By then Aragorn had arrived and was surprised to see the other Nazgul had fled. But he chased off the last one with fire. Soon after, while they were trying to heal Frodo Arwen had arrived saying that she had gotten her brothers message about what Harry had said to him. She took Frodo and Neville with her. Neville because he looked like he was about to collapse from the fighting he had done.

The seven of them and their honorary member Legolas, who came upon Luna and Dracos invitation were all seated in a circle in the courtyard.

"I think magic comes with a bit more difficulty because you're a hobbit, Neville" Hermione explained. "It must be the smaller size that is not enough for your power"

Neville nodded, he was a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything. Luna noticed what he was feeling and she sent what she was feeling to Draco who clapped Neville on the back, "it's okay Neville" he said softly.

"Now Granger," Draco continued "I hear you have a story you've been dying to tell us"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So as you all know, middle earth and Merlin have a connection. You see Merlin not only time traveled, but he travelled through worlds also. Probably better than we did. On one of his documented travels he is known to have said that Lothlorien of middle earth was by far the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Though most in the wizarding world believe him to be dead, professor Dumbledore did not. I've read his notes and in one area he wrote that he saw a man in blue robes that looked a lot like Emrys from the old tales holding two children with silver hair. But when he got closer to investigate, the man was gone. Dumbledore said that maybe time played out differently in the places Merlin had went and therefore he was still alive" By the end of I'd everyone was dumbstruck.

"Wow" Ron whispered.

But Luna and Draco were feeling something different.

"Did you feel it?" Draco asked softly. Legolas narrowed his eyes a bit, as if trying to remember something. That take started to make the gears in his mind stir.

"Yes, when she said the word Lothlorien it felt like-" Luna started

"Home" they both finished with thee eyes locked on one another.

Legolas suddenly jumped up from his seat and very uncharacteristically brushed his hair back in anxiousness.

"Lothlorien... Emrys" he was muttering as he started to pace. The seven witches and wizards looked on in confusion. Suddenly, remembering something, Legolas's mind clicked and he looked at Draco and Luna with wide eyes.

The only thing his mouth could formulate was "Haldir"


	6. Chapter 6: what do we do?

**hey guys sorry for the late update but i hope this chapter will make up for it. Review please and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask! Italics are Draco and Luna mind speaking to one another. **

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the beautiful masterpieces known as Harry potter and lord of the rings**

Chapter 6: What do we do?

"What's a Haldir?" Ron asked after a moments silence

Legolas opened his mouth but Draco spoke before he got a chance to say anything. "He is a who, not a what. He is an elf who lives in lothlorien —"

"—and is the marchwarden" Luna finished

"How did we know that?" Draco asked incredulously to Legolas. "Ive never heard of the Haldir person in my life and now i feel like I've known him my whole life"

"I felt the same way" Luna said staring off into space, wondering what all this meant.

"Well this proves my theory even more." Legolas said, his eyebrow arched. To Dracos annoyance he hadn't completely answered the question. The prince got up and began to pace again. The seven witches and wizards looked up at him expectantly while he was gathering his thoughts. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"What I am about to tell you may or may not answer your questions, but at least hear me out. You must be aware that the event that occurred happened when i was an elfing, only 600 years old, and I do not have the full story. Just bits and pieces"

Harry and Neville chuckled under their breaths as Ron jumped out of his chair "Only six hundred?" he asked incredulously.

"Elves are immortal, Ron" Hermione said exasperatedly "I thought I told you that"

"You did but I didn't know they were THAT immortal"

"Well i was about the equivalent to a human six year old if it helps any" Legolas said

"If only Voldemort was an elf" Harry sighed "It would save us the whole Horcrux search, we could have just stuck him with at sword"

"But he was too ugly to be an elf" Neville protested

Ginny couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing "Imagine — Voldemort — an elf" she said between breaths. The gryffindors all joined her in her laughter at imagining voldemort with long flowy hair, pointed ears and wearing a tunic"

Draco rolled his eyes at Legolas who chuckled softly. "Are they always like this?"

"This is a good day," Draco scoffed as Legolas groaned in mock agony. Luna was still staring off into space until she noticed the laughter surrounding her.

"Excuse me" She said loudly, and got everyones attention, because luna wasn't one to get loud "Legolas was explaining something very important and i would like to know what is wrong with me, so if you would please stop acting like children". The gryffindors quieted down after a moments shock at Lunas anger.

Draco eyes widened, Luna was never one to get angry like that, "_What's_ _wrong_" he mind spoke to her

"_Nothing, I just needed their attention and this was a good way to do it" she smiled serenely "and anyways I need answers, I'm getting tired of this mystery"_

Draco nodded and focused his attention on Legolas.

"Well then," Legolas said "As i was saying, this happened when i was but an elfing. Like you said, Luna, Haldir is a marchwarden of Lothlorien. Haldir had two children Dramios and Lumiel and a wife Cetial. My father had been summoned to Lothlorien to seek council with lord Elrond, Gandalf and the lord and lady of the woods at the demise of Cetial, who had died giving birth to Lumiel. He took me with him, but I wasn't allowed in the meeting, so I listened through the door. They were talking to a man I had never seen before. His name was Emrys and he was a blue wizard. You see there is a whole order of Istari in middle earth. You do not see much of the blue wizards as they keep mostly to themselves. But for some reason this Emrys had come to Lothlorien to help Haldir. From what I remember, they were talking about sending Dramios and Lumiel with Emrys to a different land where they would be safe. I remember them convincing Haldir to let his children go with Emrys, to which he reluctantly agreed"

"He gave his children away?" Ginny gasped

"Not willingly" Legolas insisted, defending his old friend "He did it for their safety. Being one of the more higher up, in more frequent danger soldier is very dangerous for a single father. He had hordes of enemies after him, and who would keep his children safe? He sent them for their protection. He never speaks of them but he has been cold and distant ever since his wife died and he sent away his children."

Ginny nodded in understanding. She had seen first hand what a parent would do to protect their child, when her own mother had fought Bellatrix in the final battle. This must have eaten Haldir up from the inside. She suddenly felt sorry for the elf.

"Also," Legolas continued "in the meeting they were referring to a prophecy. I don't know what it was but there was definitely a prophecy mentioned. Emrys said he would take the elfings the next morning. I don't much remember what was said after that, I just remember being very sad. I used to play with Dramios and Cetial always used to make the best Lembas bread for me. I missed them" Legolas smiled sadly staring off into the distance, while remembering his childhood.

Draco brought him out of his silent thoughts when he asked "So you think we're these children" he said pointing at himself and Luna.

"It's my theory, yes"

Draco scoffed. How could this be true? Merlin was from earth. And so were he and Luna. But he thought about how much he had felt at home in middle earth, more than he had ever felt back in the wizarding world. But then another thought came to him.

"But that would have to mean that we were adopted by our earth parents, but my parents never said anything about that. I was always told that I should be proud of being a Malfoy"

"Well the explanation to that isn't very difficult to imagine" Hermione said. "This is Merlin we're talking about. He could have modified you parents' memories"

"And how do you explain how my looks are the exact replica of my fathers" Draco countered.

"Simple, yet powerful glamour charms. Hypothetically, would have had to use them to cover up the pointy ears anyways" Hermione answered

"Also," Legolas added "Now that I think about it, you bear a strong resemblance to Haldir. And Luna, you're a mix of both, from what I remember about Cetial"

Luna who had not spoken a word was in deep thought. Draco frowned at her unresponsiveness. "How do you feel about all this Luna? I don't know what to believe..." He asked nudging her. Luna broke out of her reverie and lost the glossy look in her eye. She looked up at Draco "I believe in Legolas' theory. I think that Haldir and Cetial are my parents, and I think they are yours too. I think you're my brother, Draco" she whispered this last part, with tears in her eyes.

Draco looked into Luna's eyes, trying to read her. The others around them held their breath. What he saw was that Luna believed this, with every fibre in her being. And he realized that in his heart he believed it too. He thought maybe he just wanted to have a family who loved him, but then he realized that ever since he had met Luna, he never felt inclined to hurt her, like he did with others at school. There was always something about her that made him not want to hurt her. And when he was on the run with her, he felt closer to her than he did to the others. Yes, he thought. Luna was definitely something special to him.

"Draco?" Luna asked quietly, holding his hand. He broke out of his thoughts and stared at her hand holding his. No one had ever shown him such simple affection. His father was completely incapable of love, but his mother had never done anything like this either. Sure, she loved him, but never showed it. Like a good pure blood wife she stayed away from the heir of the family. She never got involved with him or his life and Draco was left to be alone and isolated. But staring at Luna he realized that here was someone who genuinely cared about him.

"I believe it Luna. I don't have all my answers, and this theory may not be the exact one, but I KNOW that you are my sister Luna." He said fiercely, squeezing her hand back.

Luna smiled and nodded.

Neville cleared his throat. "Luna, if you don't mind my asking, why do you believe this?"

"Because it makes sense" she said "and I know in my heart that it is true, I can feel it. This is where I belong" she turned to Draco "have you ever felt like your life was more than it was cut out to be back on earth? Like you-"

"Didn't belong?" He finished "yeah, all the time" he smiled sadly. "I hated every part of my life. And sometimes I would take that hatred out on others" he looked at Harry who was studying Draco with an unreadable expression "it doesn't justify for what I did over the years, but it just made me hate myself and my life everyday. I made me wish sometimes that I could be someone else" he turned back to Luna and waited for her response.

"I knew I was adopted" she started "My parents had told me that my mum was infertile and that my birth mum was her distant relative or something. They said my birth mum died while giving birth, but the thing is that they never showed me any photographs. I always knew something was off but I never said anything because they loved me so much and I didn't want to hurt them. But now it makes sense. There never was a distant relative. From our theory it was Merlin who gave me to my parents and modified their memories. It makes so much sense now because for the longest time I knew that I didn't belong." There were tears silent running down her cheeks and Draco squeezed her hand as Legolas wiped them away. "I loved my adoptive parents, trust me I did, and they loved me too. But you have NO idea how relieving it is to get some answers after all these years"

Everyone looked astounded at the news that Luna had just revealed. "But this is all speculation" Ginny countered after getting over the shock that her friend never told her about her adoption "we can't be sure that Haldir is your father"

"Not until we talk to Elrond" Legolas replied

"Then what are we waiting for" Draco asked shooting out of his seat.

"We can't" Legolas said "not for about a week at least"

"Why not? We have just learned that we have been lied to our entire lives, we deserve some answers" Draco demanded, his youthful arrogance showing.

"Because" the prince said patiently "the One Ring has been found and a council meeting will take place in a weeks time, to decide its fate. You have all been invited" Draco sat down realizing that he wouldn't be getting any answers soon. Luna laid a hand on his shoulder and he held on I hit they had waited 19 years, they could wait a few more days.

"Why're we invited?" Neville asked curiously

"I don't know for certain but Elrond was quite firm when he told me that you are all to attend. I think that he believes that you have some role in its fate"

Ron groaned "trust us to find ourselves in a new adventure"

"I think I have had enough adventure for a lifetime" Harry sighed. "So what do we do? It's not like we'll be doing any fighting, just helping reach a verdict. I suppose we should give our opinions, if the ring is as dangerous as everyone is saying, lives could be at stake"

"It is dangerous Harry, very dangerous. I read about the first war, Sauron makes Voldemort look like an amateur" Hermione said.

"But if the good people have the ring why can't they use it to their advantage. Strategically it's a good thing for them to have this weapon" Ron said.

"Strategically it might be a good move, Weasley, but you have no idea how terrible the power of the ring is" Draco argued, his eyes growing darker "Only Sauron can wield it's power. It will corrupt and destroy all others who try to use it"

Ron shivered. He hadn't know the ring was that powerful.

"When I was with Frodo," Neville said quietly "I saw the ring. I forgot that we were being hunted by nazgul and were about to die, all I could think about was how beautiful the ring was and how much I wanted it. I broke out of the trance but it was the scariest feeling of my life" he hung his head in shame.

"Don't feel badly Neville" Legolas said softly. "The One Ring has corrupted the hearts of men strong men. You have shown more resilience to it then most have. You are a very strong hobbit my friend" Neville smiled, that made him feel a bit better

"The ring HAS to be destroyed" Luna said fiercely, Draco nodded in agreement

"Who knows how much damage it will do here if it isn't" Ginny added.

"So all Hogwartians in favour of moving for the run to be destroyed at the council meeting?" Harry asked

"Aye!" All seven of them chorused laughing. Legolas grinned at his new friends antics. These seven individuals had been through more than he could ever imagine and they deserved at least some happiness in their lives. It seemed wherever they are they're always in danger. Even back home they are not safe. He looked at Luna and Draco and hoped that some day all their suffering would end and that they'd be happy. He was quite certain the two were the children of Haldir and it filled him with warmth knowing that his childhood friends had returned.

"So the plan is to help in the meeting, talk to Elrond about Draco and Luna and then figure out a way of going back home?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded

"Yes I've been researching that in the elven libraries, so far I've found nothing but that may be because threres a limited amount of English books in these libraries and I don't know elvish. I'll have to ask Elrond-"

"Who said anything about leaving?" Draco said cutting her off.

"I like it here, i don't want to go back" Luna said

"And what would we go back to?" Draco asked sarcastically "because we would still be on the run with the death eaters chasing after us"

Everyone fell silent, he had a point.

"But Draco, do you really want to stay here forever?" Hermione asked softly "what about your mother?"

"She won't miss me. She hardly ever saw me after father went to jail. And anyways it's not like she's my real mother. Hermione, I've felt more happier here then I have my entire life. I belong here, and I'm not leaving" he responded with a finality in his tone that.

"And what about you Luna?" Ginny asked "would you really leave your father?" Legolas held his breath as he waited for Luna to answer.

"Daddy would understand. I would send a note with the rest of you. You has to understand Ginny, Draco and I have just been told that our entire life may have been a lie. We need answers. And to get those we may need to go to Lothlorien to speak with this Haldir person. We're not askin you to stay, you have families to get back to, we just need answers"

"Alright then, if you're sure. It's not like Hermione has found a way yet anyways" Harry said, as Hermione scoffed offensively, he grinned. "So we're stuck here for now"

Neville cleared his throat "well now that we've sorted that out, I have a question of my own. You four are still human like you were back on earth" he said pointing to Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione "and we've guessed that you two are elves because you're actually from middle earth and have elven parents" he said gesturing to Luna and Draco. "But what about me? Why have I become a hobbit?"

Everyone looked confused. It was a good question, but one they had no answer to.

Legolas shook his head "I'm afraid I don't know much about hobbits my friend. This only lord Elrond or Gandalf will know. You'll have to ask them"

"Get in line" Draco said sighing. This entire conversation had given him a few answers but a million more questions.

"_Don't worry, we'll figure all this ou_t" Luna whispered in his mind. He smiled at her.

_"I sure hope so, for all our sakes_"


	7. Chapter 7: meetings

**Im so so sorry for the late update, school has been hectic and I probably won't post till february. But I hope this extremely long chapter makes up for it sort of. please please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: would I really be here if I owned HP or LOTR? **

Chapter 7: Meetings

Over the next two days, delegations of dwarves, elves, and men from all over Middle-Earth arrived in Rivendell. The witches and wizards were fascinated by the different races that Middle-Earth had to offer, especially Hermione. But, not wanting to expose themselves to these strangers, whom they didn't know whether or not to trust, they kept to themselves. Aragorn, Merry, Pippin and Sam all arrived on the day before Frodo woke up. They were very happy to see that Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were alright and were pleased to meet Luna and Draco.

"Never before have I seen so many wizards in one place" Aragorn said smiling after greeting them one morning at breakfast.

"Well the only wizard I met is Gandalf," Pippin said from his seat in between Neville and Ginny "Don't tell Gandalf, but I think your magic is much more impressive" he whispered to Neville "Can you show Merry and I some more?"

"I heard that Master Took" Gandalf said as he also entered the room and took his place at the long table.

Pippin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Gandalf" he said as Merry, Aragorn, Legolas and the witches and wizards laughed openly.

"After breakfast" Neville whispered back to his friend.

"Where's Sam?" Merry asked Gandalf

"He is with Frodo. Master Baggins has just woken up"

"That's great news!" Merry said excitedly.

Neville nodded "We'll go see him after we eat"

"And you can show him some magic too" Pippin said happily.

Almost everyone finished eating but before they all left Gandalf stopped them "Before you all go, I have to inform you of something. As you all know the council meeting to which you are all invited is scheduled for five days from now. The day before the meeting there is five days from now. All the ambassadors from the different races have arrived. As intriguing as they all might seem, lord Elrond and I wish that all those from the Wizarding World keep their identities secret until the meeting"

Everyone nodded in understanding, they didn't need to be told all this, seeing as they weren't planning on telling all of Middle-Earth their identity anyways. They all made in their separate directions. Gandalf, and the hobbits went to go visit Frodo and were accompanied by Ginny who was also keen on making sure he was okay. Hermione and Ron made their way back to the library and Legolas, Luna and Draco made their way out to go explore Rivendell some more. Lately, Legolas had been teaching the siblings elven culture and had been also trying to teach them a bit of Sindrain.

Only Harry and Aragorn were left at the table. Aragorn who hadn't finished with the others because he was too buys speaking to Gandalf noticed that Harry was playing with the only quarter eaten food on his plate. "What troubles you, Master Potter?" He asked

"Hmm?" Harry asked. He looked around in shock noticing for the first time that almost everyone was gone. "Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out" he said awkwardly. Harry liked Aragorn, he had been extremely helpful back in Bree and seemed like an amazing friend to have, but he had never spoken to the man alone before. Because of his past, Harry wasn't very prone into trusting people.

Noticing Harry's discomfort Aragorn said "Do not worry, you have hardly touched your food, I was merely making sure you were alright"

"I was just thinking" Harry said. He looked at the man and noticed that he genuinely seemed concerned, almost like a parent would if their child was depressed by something. He couldn't share his doubts with any of the others from his worlds so he thought maybe by sharing with Aragorn he would be able to have an unbiased point of view from someone else about his troubles. Anyways, Aragorn had been nothing but kind to him and Harry could see they there was a lot of wisdom in those eyes. Yes, Aragorn could give good advice. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I was just thinking about what Draco said a few days ago."

Aragon nodded, indicating he was listening.

"We were talking about going back to earth and he said 'what would we go back to?' and I realized that maybe he was right. What would we go back to? The death eaters would still be after us, what kind of life is that? But if we stay here we can start fresh new lives"

Aragorn nodded in understanding. The wizards and witches may not have explained much about their lives but they had explained that there were minions of a dead dark lord after them. How such young people could get into such a predicament he didn't know, but he didn't want to pry either.

Almost forgetting that Aragorn was in the room, Harry continued to speak. It felt really good getting this off his chest. "But they all look to me to make the final decision, but I don't know. I mean I don't know everything that would be right for everyone, I never asked to be the leader on this 'trip' but just because I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived-" Harry stopped suddenly. He hadn't meant to say that. He avoided talking about his life as the 'Chosen One' with people he didn't know. One, because he didn't always trust everyone with the information and two, he was afraid of being judged because of his choices.

"The Boy Who Lived?" Aragorn asked.

"It's nothing" Harry said quickly. Aragon could tell that it wasn't 'nothing'. From what he could tell through Harry's expression and what he had just said, was that Harry was a very important figure on Earth and Harry was very uncomfortable being that figure. Suddenly he knew he could connect with this young man. Because he too felt overwhelmed by his title as the heir to Gondors throne and people often turned to him because of his title. He decided that Harry needed to know that there was someone who shared his doubts and fears. For this reason he decide to reveal his most biggest secret.

"Harry I'm not going to pressure you into telling me about your past on Earth. I wouldn't expect you to, seeing as we haven't known each other very long, and you may not be completely sure whether or not you can trust me fully"

Harry smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed that Aragorn had read him so well.

"But I can tell you my story. You know of Gondor, yes?"

Harry nodded. Hermione had told them yesterday about what she had read in one of the history books in the elven library. Isildur, one of the founders of Gondor, had fought and won against Sauron. When Sauron was defeated Isildur took the Ring from Sauron and kept it for himself. The ring possessed him, and betrayed him, leading to his death. Gondor was once considered the greatest kingdom of men before the fall of the king. It was said that the line of Isildur had ended and that the stewards were in charge of Gondor for so long, hoping for the return of the king, who would restore Gondor to it's former glory. But as the years passed that hope had diminished.

"Hermione told me that Gondor is a great kingdom of men who don't currently have a king. It's ruled by the stewards until the rightful heir to the throne comes back. But they haven't because it's said that Isildurs line has ended"

"It hasn't. I am Isildurs last descendent" Aragorn said bitterly

Harry gasped "you're Isildurs heir?!"

"I am. But I don't like it. I'm sure Hermione has told you about Isildur and the ring"

Harry nodded again.

"Everyone who knows, Gandalf and Elrond especially, are very persistent that I take the role as king of Gondor. But what they don't understand is that I'm fearful that I will prove to be weak line Isildur. I feel like the men of Gondor and I are not worthy. That men in general are weak. For this reason, I don't want to assume this role." Aragorn took a deep breath "Harry, I know what you're feeling. From what I understand about this Boy Who Lived thing you're also an iconic figure in your world. I know you feel pressure because people turn to you for decisions for what you are, not who you are. But Harry, you mean a lot to your friends, that is very obvious. Follow your heart Harry, and I'm sure whatever decision you make, your friends will appreciate and understand it"

Harry stared long and hard at Aragorn and internally was swelling with with happiness. Someone finally understood what he went and was going through.

"Thank you Aragorn. You have no idea how relieving to meet someone who feels the same way. We're more alike than you think. We're both forced into titles that we don't want and never asked for" Harry looked at the wall behind Aragorn with a distant look on his face "Don't get me wrong, my friends are amazing and give a lot of comfort. But no matter how much they try they can never truly know how much the pressure of being a leader can really be"

Aragorn nodded and held Harry's shoulder in understanding, he too felt a kindred spirit in Harry.

"I think we will become good friends Master Potter" he said standing up. "Take heed of my advice, and always know that there are people who have and will support any decision that you make"

"Thanks, Aragorn" Harry said with a genuine smile on his face. The other man bowed slightly and just as he was about leave Harry said "hey Aragorn,"

"Yes?"

Harry smiled again "pay attention to your own advice. Do what your heart tells you is right, sometimes we have to also look at a bigger picture than ourselves"

"Those are wise words Harry, I'll take them into consideration" and with that Aragorn left, pondering over the conversation he had just had with the young wizard.

Similarly, Harry was also thinking about what they had spoken about, and he felt better about the decision be was leaning towards...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

it was the day of the meeting and it was needless to say that all 7 witches and wizards were extremely nervous at how the people of Middle-Earth would react to them. They were all assembled in the garden with Legolas who had told them that he needed to tell them some things before the meeting began.

"What did you want to say to us, Legolas?" Harry asked curiously

"Well the first thing is for Luna, Ginny and Hermione" he said looking at each woman in turn "while it may be different in your world. In Middle-Earth is a very male dominant society and women do not have a say in meetings such as these, they don't have the privilege to attend either. I must warn you, that for this reason you may receive a negative reaction from some of the men present" At hearing this, Ginny looked absolutely furious, Hermione scoffed as if she expected nothing more and Luna simply nodded, all emotion void of her face.

Legolas bowed his head a bit in shame "I am sorry" he said

"It's not your fault, Legolas" Luna said sternly "we know you don't believe in this nonsense. You were just warning us for which we are very thankful"

"It's true that I don't believe that this discrimination is right. There are many female elven warriors back home in Mirkwood. And they all give very good advice to my father and I. Like them, I am sure you three are also as worthy as any man"

"It's good to hear that" Ginny said. She was till quite angry about this though. Women were just as capable at making a difference as men.

"Is there anything else we should be warned about?" Ron asked looking at Ginny. Knowing her, he was very worried about how his sister was taking this.

"Yes. I doubt any of them will believe that you are actual wizards" at this the seven of them looked highly offended after all it's not like these were like the muggles bak home, they had their own, very popular wizards. Getting a bit nervous of the fact that so many powerful wizards were seething Legolas decided to quickly continue "Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, Elrond and I will try to convince them but we don't think it will be enough. You will probably have to each show them some magic to prove it. Nothing big, just something like you showed the hobbits the other day, just so that they believe you"

"Alright, we'll do that" Harry assured the elf.

"If I might ask, why won't the believe we have magic?" Neville asked curiously

"Because it is not normal for such young people as yourselves, elves and a hobbit to be an Istari"

"We understand" Ron said. He really wanted I get this over with so he quickly added, before anyone else could "so we go in now?"

"Well I go in now, but according to lord Elrond, you are all to go into the courtyard when the guard lets you. Lord Elrond wants to give a brief introduction before you enter"

"You mean warning" Draco said. Legolas chuckled

"Yes I suppose" he answered "I will see you all soon". Legolas turned on his heel and went through the doorway that led to the courtyard where the meeting was being held.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Inside the meeting lord Elrond was addressing the members from Middle-Earth. "Welcome, to all" he said looking at the representatives from each race. Of men, dwarves, elves and even hobbits. "Before we begin to discuss the reasons behind this meeting, I would like to introduce seven individuals who have journeyed from a far land called earth. They are all Istari, like Gandalf here and they have been asked to come to this meeting to give their personal advice as they have recently through a great war. Please give them your utmost attention and respect." He explained. Everyone present except for those who knew were giving each other curious glances. None of them had ever heard of a place called earth before. "Guard, let them in" Elrond told the elf guarding the entrance.

The guard nodded and opened the door. The council members saw two elves, male and female, a hobbit, two men and two women enter.

"Where are the Istari, lord Elrond?" A broad man with sandy hair asked.

"Yes, these are them, lord Boromir" the elf lord answered.

"But they are elves, and hobbits and they hardly look over a day over 20" Boromir insisted

"And there are 3 females amongst them" a dwarf with a long red beard said in a gruff voice

"You expect us to take advice from children? What do children know of war, especially females?" Boromir

The seven witches and wizards looked at each other uncomfortably. This wasn't going well.

Before Elrond could say anything Legolas shot out of his seat. "These are no normal children. They are the most brave and powerful witches and wizards you could ever meet" he said angrily, defending his new friends.

"Well you insolent elves were all deceived by troublemaking children, elf" another dwarf added.

Ginny had enough "SHUT IT!" She yelled, and everyone did. Harry was instantly reminded of his sixth year during quidditch tryouts.

"We are witches and wizards from earth and we are no children. You say we have never seen war, well I doubt what you have seen could ever amount to what we have ever since we could remember. We have suffered more than any of you could see bear, so don't say for one second that we know nothing, just because we are young and some of us are women" she added heatedly. Ginny turned to her companions and whispered harshly "Petty little magic tricks will not convince them, we have to show them something that will shake them to the core. Something that will permanently remove the stereotypical judgements that have ruled the hearts of all these men"

The six of them nodded in agreement. "What do we do?" Draco asked.

Harry took a deep breath. It wasn't in his nature to share his life with people but from what he had seen, the peoples of Middle-Earth needed a serious reality check. "We need to show them what fear and sadness really is. We each individually show them bad moments in our lives. It doesn't have to be the worst moment in your life - that's too personal. Just enough to shake them " after a brief pause of thought, he added "if you don't want to it's fine, I just think we really need to show these people not to judge people based on appearances. This is much bigger than just us" all six of them looked in deep thought. Ron shared a look with each of them and finally spoke for all of them when he whispered "we'll do it"

First, Draco stood before the company and pulled out his wand and pointe above them. He spoke in a loud and clear voice when he said "My name is Draco Malfoy. And you say I'm too young. But look at what happened to this 17 year old boy who failed to kill a man for a psychopath who threatened to kill the boy and his parents if he didn't

A silver mist shot out of his wand and formed an image.

What the audience saw was a truly terrifying man with pale white skin, red beady eyes and two slits for a nose. He was more snake than man a few of them thought. The man was standing over Draco who was lying on the floor panting, with sweat pouring down his face.

"Please, my lord!" The image Draco yelled

"You failed me Draco" the snake man said maliciously. "I told you to kill Dumbledore, but being the weakling you are, you didn't. I'm beginning to feel that you never wanted to do my bidding in the first place. You were never loyal to me Draco, and for that you and your parents will pay" the man pointed his wand at Draco and smiled in an evil, twisted way.

"Not my family, my lord" Draco whimpered "Please!"

"It's too late for that - _Crucio_!" The man yelled and a jet of red light came out of his wand and hit Draco. At this the audience saw the image Draco start screaming in torture as if a hundred blazing swords were stabbing him repeatedly. This torture lasted for a few minutes until Draco made the image disappear because most of the men of Middle-Earth had turned their faces away.

Dracos voice hardly shook as he said "This is only a portion of what my life was" he joined his fellow magic practicers and Luna took his place in front of the slightly shaken viewers. "My name is Luna Lovegood. And you say that I am only a woman. But look at this 16 year old girl, kidnapped and held hostage so her father could do the bidding of a psychopath. She had to sit in that cell. bound by chains, and listen as an old man, also held captive was tortured". Out of Luna's wand came a mist that showed her being held up by chains. She looked starved and dirty. The room was dark and an old man could be heard screaming.

"Where is the wand Ollivander?" A clod voice asked in the dark. The people watching recognized the voice to belong to the man they saw in Dracos image.

"I don't know!" The old man yelled

"You so know" the cold voice said "and for lying to lord Voldemort, you will pay!-_Crucio_"

A bright red light revealed Luna's terrified face, the old man screaming from the torture and Voldemort smiling in a twisted sort of way. Luna waved her wand, the image disappeared "this is only a potion of what my life was" she whispered and returned back to her spot. Draco held her hand when she came beside him.

Next, Hermione went to go stand at the front, but before she did Ron stopped her and whispered "you don't have to do this". He knew what his girlfriend was about to show, and he didn't like it. "Neither do you" Hermione answered. She knew what he was going to show as well "but we're still going to do it". And with that he addressed the audience.

"My name is Hermione Granger and you say I'm only a woman. But look at this 17 year old girl tortured for information just because of her blood and just because she wanted to do the right thing" she took a deep breath and formed an image in the air. It showed her lying down on the floor crying as a mad woman with dark hair was screaming "what else did you take from my vault you stupid little mudblood?!" The woman then took out a small dagger and started cutting into Hermiones skin. Hermione screamed.

"Please?! We didn't take anything!" And she kept on screaming as the woman kept piercing her skin. Then the woman got up and Hermione was totally still on the floor with tears running down her face as the people in the room saw what the woman had done to her arm. The word 'Mudblood' was pierced onto her arm. The present Hermione lifted up her sleeve and showed the scar that still was in the shape of the word. "This is only a portion of what my life was" she whispered and she returned back to her spot. Ron hugged her briefly, his skin extremely pale as he went up before audience. Now the audience looked terrified at what else they were about to see these children do. Ron looked at each of them coldly before saying "My name is Ron Weasley and you say I'm just a kid. Well look at this 17 year old boy held in a prison while he heard the woman he loved being tortured and he could do nothing about it" he lifted his wand and showed an image with himself banging on on a door. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" The image Ron was yelling on the top of his lungs as a Hermione was screaming as she was being tortured. The image Ron fell down an broke into tears as he kept saying "Hermione, Hermione".

"This is only a portion of my life" the real Ron said quietly with tears in his eyes as he made the image disappear and went back to Hermione who held his hand in a soothing way.

Next Neville went up. "My name is Neville Longbottom and you say I'm too young. But watch as this baby of 1 year watches his parents get tortured into insanity by madmen because the enemy wanted information they his parents didn't have" the image Neville showed was one of himself when he was a baby holding the bars on his crib, watching as a man and woman screamed before him as they were tortured by 4 people. The torture went on constantly for ten minutes before Harry came up to Neville and whispered in a shaky voice "that's enough Neville" Neville nodded and made the image disappear. He looked coldly at the people before him and said "this is only a portion of my life" and with that he went next to Hermione who enveloped him into a hug. Everyone wondered how he still remembered that night.

Next Ginny went up after kissing Harry on the cheek. "My name is Ginny Weasley, and you say I am only a woman. But watch as this eleven year old girl was possessed and controlled by a madman into unleashing a monster on innocent children. She waves her wand and created an image that showed her when she was elven with a pale distant look in her eyes as she wrote a message in blood on a wall. It said "her skeleton will lie on the chamber forever". Then the image Ginny was shown walking down a room with statues of snakes with the same distant look in her eyes. In her hands was a diary. When she reached the statue of an old man at the end of the room she put the diary on the floor. Out of the diary a teenage boy came out and looked at her in a menacing sort of way.

"Tom?" The image Ginny asked quietly before the image went dark.

"I was possessed by an evil man when I was a child and almost died. And this is only a portion of my life" the present Ginny said her eyes blazing in hatred as she stared at where Tom Riddle Jr. was standing just now. She went back next to her friends, and held Harry's hand for a second

"Harry you don't have to do this" she whispered.

"I need to Ginny" he whispered back "look at them" he gestured to the people of Middle-Earth, who all looked very frightened indeed. "They almost understand the point that we're trying to show them. We need to end this backwards thinking once and for all"

He took a deep breath and went before the council. "My name is Harry Potter, and you say I'm just a child. But look at this 14 year old child who had to watch as his friend died because of the madman who killed his parents when he was a baby. This friend didn't have to die, he shouldn't even have been there in the first place, but he was and he died" the audience was very still as for the final time today, a wizard raised his wand and formed an image in the air.

The image showed Harry falling on to the floor of a graveyard, and clutching on to his forehead in pain. "Cedric, run!" he managed to get out to the boy who was with him. But the boy Cedric didn't leave, instead he stayed and confronted the new people who had arrived at the graveyard.

"Kill the spare" a cold voice said and a man holding a bundle aimed his wand and said _"Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light hit Cedric who fell, motionless, on the ground.

"NOOOO!" The image Harry yelled and that's when the image cleared. The people of middle-earth looked stunned at where the mist disappeared. To think that a single light could kill someone like that was terrifying.

Harry cleared his throat "I hope this shows you all that women and children are not as weak as you take them for and we believe you should remove these prejudices because you have no idea what we are capable of. You are all the representatives of the free-peoples of middle earth but you don't realized the effect 'children' can have. You have no idea the what my friends and I have been through, not would you ever be able to understand. But understand this, we are not to be underestimated" he said forcefully. He resumed his place next to his friends and looked on at what was playing before him.

All those who knew the seven looked at them in awe. They had believed that these people had been though a lot but after seeing all of this, they truly felt awful that such young people had been through hell and back. Everyone else in the entire room felt shaken by what they had just seen. They could never imagine being exposed to such horrors from since they were children and most of them realized that they were all truly wrong to doubt these young magic practicers.

"If you are all satisfied masters Boromir and Gimli, shall we continue?" Lord Elrond said coldly. He was truly disappointed how everyone had reacted to the witches and wizards.

"I apologize lord wizards and lady witches" Boromir said quietly, his head hung in shame "I was wrong to doubt you - forgive me"

"Aye" Gimli the dwarf added. Both of them felt really badly for discouraging the seven in the first place.

"It's alright" Harry said with a small smile of his face as everyone else nodded. They were all happy their point had come across.

Now that the meeting would officially begin Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to go sit next to Aragorn. Luna and Draco sat on either side of Legolas and Neville sat next to a very withdrawn Frodo who gave him a small smile.

"Now shall we begin?" Lord Elrond asked.

The meeting was one like Harry had never seen before. Elrond revealed that the one ring had been found, Boromir went into some sort of creepy trance saying that the ring should go to Gondor. At this Luna got pretty angry and said the ring should be destroyed to which Aragorn agreed. Boromir got angry at Aragorn, saying that a ranger would know nothing of the matter and at this Legolas jumped from his seat and told Boromir that Aragorn was the heir to the throne and Boromir owed him his allegiance. Boromir got offended and said that Gondor needed no king. Hearing Legolas say his identity made Aragorn feel uncomfortable, Harry could tell. So to get the attention away from his friend Harry said loudly, "So we move to destroy it?"

"Yes master Potter" Elrond agreed

"Well what are we waiting for" Gimli said gruffly. The dwarf got up from his chair and swung his double-sided axe at the ring that was sitting at the table. This proved to be pointless because the ring just sent a powerful blow back at Gimli who fell on his back.

Following this demonstration lord Elrond told the group that no weapon could destroy the ring and the only way to get rid of it was to cast it into the fires of Mount Doom, in Mordor, where it was created. He said the one of them would have to do this task. Boromir showed his scepticism at this plan to which and argument broke out about who would take the ring. No one but Ron heard Frodo trying to say something. Getting fed up with these peoples arguing Ron took out his wand and said "_Sonorus_" he raised his wand to his mouth and his voiced was amplified by a hundred when he said "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Everyone present grabbed their ears at hearing such a loud noise and looked at the Weasley. Ron took the spell off, rolled his eyes and said "Thank you," very sarcastically. "Now Frodo has something to say" he looked at the dark haired hobbit who looked at him thankfully and gave him a thumbs up.

Frodo had no idea what putting ones thumb up meant but it probably meant a good thing so he felt encouraged to speak. "I will take the ring" he said in a strong voice "but I do not know the way"

Gandalf looked pained at the decision of the young hobbit but nevertheless offered him his services to which Frodo was extremely grateful. Next, Aragorn offered him his sword, Legolas his bow, Gimli his axe and Boromir Gondor's services.

Harry took a general consensus of the eyes as he looked around at his fellow wizards and witches. He saw the same thing in all their eyes so he took a deep breath and stood up. The six remaining witches and wizards follows suit. "And for what they're worth, Frodo, you have our wands." And after that the seven Hogwarts alumni took their place next to those supporting Frodo on his journey. Out of nowhere, to the amusement of everyone present, Pippin, Merry and Sam joined them claiming that they too wanted to go and no one could stop them.

Elrond took a long look at all of them and said "16 companions. So be it. You will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." He looked at the Hogwartians and said "Because you seven do not know how to use weapons other than wands you will have 2 weeks, before you must leave, to train. Wands, though useful will not be enough to take you through this journey." The seven of them nodded in understanding.

"Great" Pipping said smiling "So where're we going?"

Merry rolled his eyes as Neville playfully swatted the Tooks head.

Elrond looked exasperatedly at the hobbits before saying "This concludes the meeting"


End file.
